The NCIS Daily Drabble
by Proseac
Summary: A massively ambitious endeavour to watch one NCIS episode per day, and write a drabble thereon, every single day, starting July 1, 2011. Starts with the 2-part JAG spin-off. Now complete! See The NCIS Weekly Drabble for future instalments.
1. JAG: Ice Queen & Meltdown

NCIS Tag-a-Day Project (Update: as of July 3, 2011 this is now the NCIS Daily Drabble)  
>Day 1 – JAG Episodes: Ice Queen &amp; Meltdown<br>Original Airdates: April 22 & 29, 2003

Title: _Will the Real Ms. Sciuto Please Stand Up?_  
>CharactersPairings: Abby Sciuto  
>Word Count: 443<p>

Summary: Abby contemplates her authentic self after testifying at Commander Harmon Rabb's murder trial.

Beta: The marvelous **Karaokegal**

A/N: This is Day 1 of a (probably overly-ambitious) project to write an episode tag per day as I work my way through every season of NCIS episodes, in sequence. I may not be posting every single day, but if that happens I'll be doing my best to catch up within a day or two. Average story length will be between 400 - 1,000 words, but I may throw the odd drabble in there for good measure (especially if time is short). We are starting at the VERY beginning, with the JAG spin-off episodes that spawned our beloved NCIS. Enjoy!

Update July 3/11 - This project has been changed to the NCIS Daily Drabble. We will stick to the strict definition of a drabble, 100 words exactly.

* * *

><p>She hastily removes the pale blue suit jacket, tossing it to the floor in disgust. She could have done without Charlie's cat-calls and suggestive comments as she climbed the stairs to the front door of her apartment complex. She really could. He never does that when she's wearing chunky platforms and a skirt so skimpy you can practically see her crotch. So, what gives? She can't wait to slip back into the dog collar and cuffs – that'll shut him up. He's usually just a little bit scared of her, and that's the way she likes it.<p>

Piece by piece, the unfamiliar and uncomfortable articles of clothing fall, leaving a trail from the front door all the way to the bathroom shower. She steps in, letting the hot water beat down on her to wash away the false skin she's been forced to wear all day. The Ice Queen melts. Her breathing slows. Her shoulders relax.

She's spent the whole day pretending to be something, someone, that she's not. All for the sake of...what? Justice? Truth? She pouts as she contemplates the irony of being told to take on a phony persona, in order to make herself more believable.

"I don't _need_ glasses."

"I _do_. This isn't about you."

_Oh, yes it is, Major. This is all about me. It's all about how I don't fit into your stereotypical mould of a forensic scientist._

She's keenly aware that most people don't know what to make of her on their first encounter. She's bouncy by nature. A bundle of energy, incredibly focussed at her work. She's good at what she does – _very_ good – and she knows it. She also knows she can come across as a bit of a scatterbrain to those who've never met her before. Oh yeah, she gets it – she understands why Major McBurney wanted her to tone it down. But at the same time, it saddens and bemuses her that no-one will take the REAL Abby Sciuto seriously.

No-one, that is, except her surrogate family. Gibbs. Tony. Ducky. At least THEY appreciate her. They understand her. They respect her.

They love her.

She slips into a pair of black, white and red skull & cross-bones pyjamas, and settles down on the sofa with a _Caf-Pow!_ to watch _Edward Scissorhands_. A kindred spirit; someone who didn't seem to belong anywhere, but who found his place, and his purpose.

Abby smiles to herself contentedly. She is happy in her lab. With her team. With her family. She has found a place to belong: NCIS.


	2. Episode 1x01: Yankee White

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.01 – Yankee White<br>Original Airdate: September 23, 2003

Title: _The Craftsman_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Kate, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: What Gibbs creates

Beta: The lovely ** Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>The chisel glides slowly along the rough timber. With each successive stroke, the graceful hull of a boat emerges. In the hands of the craftsman, a simple beam of wood is transformed into a work of art.<p>

He does that with people, too.

Tony DiNozzo, once a weathered, jaded homicide cop; now, the best young agent he's ever worked with.

In Caitlin Todd, he's found another diamond in the rough. She knows how to obey the rules. And how to break them.

She called him an asshole. She called him a bastard.

And now, she's going to call him "boss".


	3. Episode 1x02: Hung Out to Dry

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.02 – Hung Out to Dry<br>Original Airdate: September 30, 2003

Title: _Thirteen_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony reflects on superstition

Beta: The wonderful** Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He's never been superstitious.<p>

But he'll gladly play along, to catch a killer; a dirty Marine. A man so desperate to hide his own misdeeds, that he'd let a brother drop in terror to his death.

Four really _is_ unlucky in China. The word sounds like "death". Walking the beat on Philly's mean Chinatown streets taught him this. Four shots were fired the day his partner died. He shrugged it off – coincidence.

Nonna always said thirteen was lucky. Pacci swore it was a curse. It can't be both, he reasons. It holds no special power either way.

Except for Thumper.


	4. Episode 1x03: Seadog

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.03 – Seadog<br>Original Airdate: October 7, 2003

Title: _Who's a Stud?_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony/Wendy, Kate, Gibbs, Tony the DEA sniffer dog  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Appearances can be deceiving

Beta: The stupendous **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Kate thinks he's a sexist pig. He's not. But it's a role he slips into easily when it suits him. It helps him hide the truth, even from himself.<p>

He's a coward.

Being left at the altar will do that to a man. He was young, full of hopes and dreams. Full of love.

The wound is over two years old now, yet it still festers, refusing to heal. He bandages it up with banter, flirting, innuendo. That winning smile always gets the girl. Or does it?

This time, Gibbs stole his thunder.

"He's a real stud."

"He's neutered."

Touché.


	5. Episode 1x04: The Immortals

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.04 – The Immortals<br>Original Airdate: October 14, 2003

Title: _The Storyteller_  
>CharactersPairings: Donald "Ducky" Mallard  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Ducky doesn't need an audience

Beta: My wonderful friend **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>He spins his tales, though he knows no-one listens. It's more for him than for them. The stories point to his place in history... his <em>immortality<em>.

He knows Gerald wears earplugs. He knows Gibbs tunes him out. He knows Tony thinks he's making half of it up.

It's true that he embellishes at times. Yet he cannot fathom the imaginary realm of internet gaming. What's the point? Reality is stranger than fantasy.

And now, he'll have yet another bizarre tale to tell in years to come.

"This reminds me of a young Seaman, poor devil actually believed he was immortal..."


	6. Episode 1x05: The Curse

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.05 – The Curse<br>Original Airdate: October 28, 2003

Title: _The Second 'b'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Kate  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: It's not necessarily an insult

Beta: the amazing **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>It's been a month, and Kate still struggles to understand the gruff, enigmatic former Marine who gave her a second chance.<p>

He practically mainlines coffee, yet he doesn't even twitch. He taunts his Senior Field Agent, yet DiNozzo keeps coming back for more, like a frisky, loyal puppy. He hangs up the phone in her ear, without so much as a "thank-you" or "goodbye".

Gibbs says the second 'b' is for 'bastard'. She called him that, the day after they met. She meant it as an insult.

She smiles, as the truth hits home.

He took it as a compliment.


	7. Episode 1x06: High Seas

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.06 – High Seas<br>Original Airdate: November 4, 2003

Title: 'Best Before'  
>CharactersPairings: Stan Burley, Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony wonders if it's time to move on again

Beta: the stupendous **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He's reached his 'best before' date.<p>

The pattern is becoming ingrained; it's disconcerting.

He settles into a role. Something happens to disrupt the normal rhythm and cadence of the work environment. 'Extenuating circumstances'. He moves on.

A rumour that cannot be squelched... an ethical conflict with his superiors... a partner gone bad.

Stan Burley lasted five years with Gibbs. Tony's never stayed in one place that long in his life; can't even imagine it. But a tiny piece of him is jealous of his predecessor.

Should he be?

"He must _really_ like you."

Ok... maybe he'll stick around for awhile.


	8. Episode 1x07: Sub Rosa

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.07 – Sub Rosa<br>Original Airdate: November 18, 2003

Title: _'The Newbie'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: You don't know everything, DiNozzo...

Beta: the very thorough **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony probably thinks he's like every other newbie. Quiet. Green. Gullible.<p>

And McGee would agree...up to a point.

Quiet, sure. He certainly doesn't like to draw attention to himself. Who wants to be noticed in a situation where he might screw up?

Green, definitely. That body (or, what was left of it) almost made him puke; for everyone else, it was just another day at the office.

Gullible...now, that one's up for debate.

Tony told him he'd need a tat on his butt if he wanted to date Abby Sciuto.

So he got one. Or...did he?

You'll never know, DiNozzo.


	9. Episode 1x08: Minimum Security

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.08 – Minimum Security<br>Original Airdate: November 25, 2003

Title: _The Actress_  
>CharactersPairings: Paula Cassidy/Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: All the world's a stage...

Beta: **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She's not sure what to make of him.<p>

He's flirting with her. Eye sex and sarsaparilla tell contradictory stories. He's obviously intrigued, but she's also convinced he's got an agenda.

He didn't come all the way to Gitmo for _this_.

"I'm checking out the competition."

_And why would that be, Tony?_

She's a good actress – a handy skill to have when your job is interrogating terrorists. How good an actor is _he_, she wonders? Is he playing a role, or is there any sincerity in his words?

The eyes always give you away.

Better stay in character, just in case.


	10. Episode 1x09: Marine Down

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.09 – Marine Down<br>Original Airdate: December 16, 2003

Title: _Perspective_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Some things aren't worth getting upset about

Beta: the lovely **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>He thought being declared dead was incredibly inconvenient; being bounced from one NCIS department to another, flashing every damned piece of personal identification he owned, trying to prove he wasn't <em>that<em> DiNozzo.

Everyone had a good laugh at his expense. He didn't like being the butt of their jokes – it was no fun with the shoe on the other foot.

But being declared dead was so much more than an inconvenience for Major Craig Peary and his family. Watching as the proud Marine is reunited with his wife and children, Tony regains perspective.

He's got absolutely nothing to complain about.


	11. Episode 1x10: Left for Dead

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.10 – Left For Dead<br>Original Airdate: January 6, 2004

Title: _'No Room at the Inn'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony's not feelin' the love...

Beta: the wonderful **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>He's pulled all-nighters before. But usually they involve staring at his computer for hours on end looking for connections between victims and suspects. Or the dreaded surveillance duty.<p>

There's just no comfortable way to sleep in an office. His chair doesn't lean far enough back. The floor is hard. Abby's locked up the lab for the night, so her futon's out-of-bounds.

His back is killing him. He can't take a month of this.

Ducky's on to him – won't even tell him where he lives. And Kate didn't even give him a chance to ask.

"My door's unlocked."

Bless you, Gibbs.


	12. Episode 1x11: Eye Spy

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.11 – Eye Spy<br>Original Airdate: January 13, 2004

Title: _'Shrinkage'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony's not the man he used to be

Beta: the long-suffering **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Why won't she stop calling? She's not his type. He's pretty sure he's not hers, either.<p>

Well...not anymore, anyway.

The gym was once his second home, but he no longer feels comfortable there. It's like being under Abby's microscope. Normally he likes being the center of attention, but when the trainer comments that it's obvious he's not there to work out, it's not a reference to the suit and tie.

Ok...so maybe he was a little too quick to protest that his weight hasn't changed since college. There's probably a reason he never steps on the scale.

Ignorance is bliss.


	13. Episode 1x12: My Other Left Foot

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.12 – My Other Left Foot<br>Original Airdate: February 3, 2004

Title: _'Of Redheads and Tattoos'_  
>CharactersPairings: Kate, Gibbs, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: She didn't think he had it in him

Beta: Two for one - **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal** both had a peek at this one. Much appreciated, ladies!

* * *

><p>"I like your tattoo."<p>

The boss is full of surprises. He's so much better at distracting Melissa than she expected. Heck, he actually seems to be _enjoying_ it. Who knew a mug of coffee could be so erotic?

None of this fazes Tony. Ok, he's worked with the man for two years...probably understands him better than she does. Even so – it still seems out of character.

He's supposed to be a grump; an uptight former Marine. The whole flirting thing just doesn't fit. And now he's playing along about her tat...!

The penny drops; she's floored.

_My God. He's DiNozzo._


	14. Episode 1x13: One Shot, One Kill

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.13 – One Shot, One Kill<br>Original Airdate: February 10, 2004

Title: _'Macho, Macho Man'_  
>CharactersPairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs dresses for success

Beta: the bright-eyed and bushy-tailed **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>He wears the uniform with pride. It fits him well...figuratively speaking. Slightly better without the Kevlar vest. He doesn't need it, he tells himself; the new window is bullet-proof, after all. Gibbs knows his man will be tipped off if he's wearing it.<p>

Personal safety takes a back seat to accomplishing the mission. Once a Marine, always a Marine.

He loves the Corps. There's not much he wouldn't do to protect these men and women from harm. He used to do it with a rifle. Now he does it with his team.

"Allow us the honor of doing our job."


	15. Episode 1x14: The Good Samaritan

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.14 – The Good Samaritan<br>Original Airdate: February 17, 2004

Title: _'Hidden Talents'_  
>CharactersPairings: Kate, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony's got a skill Kate never knew about

Beta: Another two-fer! Many thanks to both **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal**.

* * *

><p>She wonders if he does it on purpose.<p>

Does he really _want_ her to believe he's a little kid in a grown man's body? What adult gets _that_ excited about a Magnum P.I. lunchbox? Or a car, for that matter?

Yes, he's childish and immature. Yes, he loves to show off. But after five months, she knows that's only one side of Tony DiNozzo.

Strangely, he doesn't brag about his _real_ talents. Reading people. Piecing together bits of evidence. Hacking into someone's online account.

Does that count as a talent?

She's dying to know...what does he _really_ buy on eBay?


	16. Episode 1x15: Enigma

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.15 – Enigma<br>Original Airdate: February 24, 2004

Title: _'Need to Know'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony doesn't like being out of the loop.

Beta: the lovely and talented **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>"He must <em>really<em> like you."

Stan Burley's words ring hollow lately. Tony's not so certain he holds 'most favoured son' status. Maybe staying with Gibbs was a bad idea?

The boss has never been one to dish out compliments. Nevertheless, DiNozzo craves attention and approval. And making a positive contribution to the team is the only way he knows how to get them. It's not working this time – he's been shut out. (They all have).

Admittedly, he took Ducky's advice a little too far when he lifted Gibbs' cell phone. But the boss wouldn't really break his fingers.

Would he?


	17. Episode 1x16: Bete Noire

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.16 – Bête Noire<br>Original Airdate: March 2, 2004

Title: _'Best Man'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Stan Burley was right, after all. A continuation, of sorts, from yesterday's drabble, 'Need to Know'.

Beta: the talented **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He's like a cat on a hot tin roof; babbling about the relative merits of tea from the Brahmaputra area versus that from Kashmir. How they rake the leaves...<p>

_My God, I sound just like Ducky_.

He can't help it – that nervous energy has to work its way out somehow. He's got to calm down. The boss is depending on him.

This is the biggest crisis they've ever faced together. And Gibbs wants _him_ there when this bastard tries his escape.

A week ago, he thought the boss didn't trust him.

But now, all doubts are gone...he's Gibbs' best man.


	18. Episode 1x17: The Truth is Out There

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.17 – The Truth is Out There<br>Original Airdate: March 16, 2004

Title: _'Don't bet on it'_  
>CharactersPairings:  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Kate has lost her confidence after the events of 'Bête Noire'

Beta: the indefatigable **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She always loses when she bets.<p>

She'd have made a wager that the mysterious intruder would not get past Gibbs in autopsy. Failing that, the odds told her that Tony would get him as he tried to make his escape.

Good thing there wasn't any money riding on it.

Gibbs seems to know how their current case played out. She had a theory, but it got shot to pieces. If she'd had the boss' sixth sense, Gerald wouldn't be in hospital, facing months of rehab.

He's bluffing, she reassures herself. "He doesn't know."

"Wanna bet?"

_No, Tony, actually I don't._


	19. Episode 1x18: UnSEALed

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.18 – UnSEALed<br>Original Airdate: April 6, 2004

Title: _'Rule # 6'_  
>CharactersPairings: Kate, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Curtin got away. Kate blames herself.

Beta: the amazing **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>The last thing she needed was another screw-up. Pretty soon, Gibbs will think she's incompetent, and she'll be out on her ass.<p>

At least, that's what she's thinking right now.

He doesn't say anything; he doesn't need to. He's all business, while she's struggling to keep it together.

He told her never to apologize. It's one of those crazy rules of his. But as she stifles the humiliating "I'm sorry, Gibbs" that balances on the tip of her tongue, she begins to understand the value of this particular rule. An apology can't change reality.

Besides, it's a sign of weakness.


	20. Episode 1x19: Dead Man Talking

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.19 – Dead Man Talking<br>Original Airdate: April 27, 2004

Title: _'What a Difference a Day Makes'_  
>CharactersPairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs can't speak at Pacci's memorial service

Beta: the dynamic duo of **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He doesn't know what to do with the guilt.<p>

In the Marines he didn't need a conscience. There were higher-ups to shoulder the blame if an operation went bad. He's never questioned his actions; never second-guessed himself. Until now.

Logic says nothing would have ended any differently, had he paused to hear Pacci out. But there's no room for logic in Gibbs' world today. Anger and grief have crowded everything else out.

It was an honour to be asked, but he had to decline. It wouldn't feel right. He would've had to break Rule #6.

He owes Chris an apology.


	21. Episode 1x20: Missing

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.20 – Missing<br>Original Airdate: May 4, 2004

Title: _'His Master's Voice_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony wonders, does the boss really care?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He never got much affection when he was growing up. He supposes that's why he seeks it out now. It hardly matters that, most of the time, he drives everyone crazy. At least they're acknowledging that he has a place in their world.<p>

DiNozzo freely admits he loves to push people's buttons.

Gibbs never seemed to get sucked into it. Sometimes, he even played along; but lately, the boss has been running hot and cold. Mostly cold.

As reality fades away in a back alley, he hears something that tells him Gibbs might care after all.

"We're coming for you!"


	22. Episode 1x21: Split Decision

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.21 – Split Decision<br>Original Airdate: May 11, 2004

Title: _If You Can't Beat Him, Join Him_  
>CharactersPairings: Caitlin Todd  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Kate's learning from the boss

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>She's never been a pushover. But she's always thought of herself as a nice person.<p>

'Nice' doesn't seem to be what's called for here. Maybe if she tries to be more like Gibbs, she'll meet with his approval?

It feels odd at first, letting go of the flirty tease in favour of the no-nonsense, callous bitch; but it's working for her.

So what if McGee's now just as intimidated by her as by the boss? So what if she drives a stake through DiNozzo's heart with that barb about tonguing that transvestite a week ago?

It gets the job done.


	23. Episode 1x22: A Weak Link

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.22 – A Weak Link<br>Original Airdate: May 18, 2004

Title: _I Won't Forget You  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs lights a candle for a friend.

Unbeta'd. Comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>It's not often he finds himself inside a church; it's not often called for. He tends to avoid weddings nowadays. Funerals – there have been too many of those lately.<p>

He doesn't associate these surroundings with pleasant memories. There's something dispiriting about the hush, the half-light, and the scent of frankincense and myrrh.

So he focuses on the task at hand.

Yet he can't help thinking about the last time he stood in a house of worship, less than a month ago, and struggled to keep his composure.

He lights a candle for his fallen comrade.

_I won't forget you, Pacci._


	24. Episode 1x23: Reveille

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 1.23 – Reveille<br>Original Airdate: May 25, 2004

Title: '_No Peace for the Wicked'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Ari Haswari  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs confronts his nemesis

Beta by Scousemuz1k and Karaokegal

* * *

><p><em>Shalom<em>.

How dare he use that word? How can Gibbs have peace, when he's forced to let this bastard go free?

Ari knows how to get under his skin, and Gibbs knows he's making a tactical error by letting it happen. He has to remind himself, he's the one who asked for this meeting.

The terrorist's words hit a little too close to home when he starts talking about pride.

Damn straight, he's proud. A pride that was severely wounded three months ago. Perhaps he can't have his revenge...today. But he's certain of one thing.

Ahab did kill the whale.


	25. Episode 2x01: See No Evil

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.1 – See No Evil<br>Original Airdate: September 28, 2004

Title: _'With a Little Help From My Friend'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Abby, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Abby learns, two are better than one.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>She's used to being asked to do what seems impossible. And she's used to delivering on those demands. Just like Scotty on Star Trek.<p>

But, hack into the Pentagon, in one day? That's just absurd.

Abby has always been the resident computer whiz. The suggestion that _McGee _might get this assignment instead is mortifying.

"I'll get in."

"I believe you."

_Maybe you shouldn't._

She's in over her head; that's so damned hard to admit. Really, there's no shame in asking for help. Gibbs makes it ok with just a few choice words.

She's one of the smartest people he knows.


	26. Episode 2x02: The Good Wives Club

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.2 – The Good Wives Club<br>Original Airdate: October 5, 2004

Title: _'Smartass'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jane Malenkovic/Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Agent Malenkovic finds Tony annoying...in a charming sort of way.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>First, Gibbs and his team swoop in and take over – her desk; her investigation. She's annoyed. Then, Special Agent DiNozzo starts making moves on her. Now she's disgusted.<p>

He thinks he's hot stuff. Sure, he _looks_ hot; but the food on the plane isn't the only thing he's full of. He's impertinent. He's lazy. Oh yeah, and he's a sexist pig.

She figures he's not much of an investigator either, but it turns out she's wrong about that. He somehow gets into the chaplain's head. He's got _her_ all figured out, too.

It's kind of attractive, actually.

"Nice work... hotshot."


	27. Episode 2x03: Vanished

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.3 – Vanished<br>Original Airdate: October 12, 2004

Title: _'Small Things Amuse Small Minds'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Kate, Gibbs, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs finds Tony's antics amusing. Kate finds that disturbing.

Beta by **Karaokegal** & **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>"Well, we work together, so feel free to scratch or adjust anything you like in front of me." Oh my God. Did he really just say that?<p>

She says Tony's locker-room behaviour doesn't bother her anymore. That's not really true.

The most disturbing thing of all is that Gibbs doesn't do anything about it. Tony's a brilliant investigator, (she can't believe she's admitting that), so his job is safe.

It's a dichotomy she still can't wrap her head around. The uptight Marine gets off on watching Tony make their lives miserable. He even enjoys stirring the pot.

Not funny, Gibbs.


	28. Episode 2x04: Lt Jane Doe

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.4 – Lt. Jane Doe<br>Original Airdate: October 19, 2004

Title: _'How to Catch a Killer'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ducky, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Ducky finds peace by following the evidence. Will that work for Gibbs?

Beta by **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Not again, Jethro. We <em>can't<em> let him escape again!"

Gibbs understands only too well what it's like to be obsessed; to seek justice. His style is very different from Ducky's, though.

His long-time colleague was right to rely on forensic evidence rather than go with his gut. If instincts had prevailed in this case, they never would have caught Petty Officer Cluxton. He could learn a thing or two from his old friend. Methodically and calmly – that's the way to catch a killer.

He'll try to remember that, the next time he confronts Ari.

But he's not making any promises.


	29. Episode 2x05: The Bone Yard

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.5 – The Bone Yard<br>Original Airdate: October 26, 2004

Title: _'Phi Beta Stigma'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Abby  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: McGee wonders – will he forever be the Probie?

Beta by **Karaokegal** & **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>It's like trying to get into a fraternity. At least, this is what he <em>imagines<em> that would be like – he's never actually been invited to join one.

The hazing is cruel and incessant. (He should've worn a cup. Lesson learned). His body hasn't taken this much abuse since high school.

Neither has his ego.

The thing about hazing is that it's an initiation; a means to an end. He has no way of knowing if there's an end in sight here.

Abby doesn't seem too concerned about it, though. And that's reassuring.

"Just remember, they torture you because they care."


	30. Episode 2x06: Terminal Leave

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.6 – Terminal Leave<br>Original Airdate: November 16, 2004

Title: _'Super Cool'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs, Willy Shields  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: DiNozzo thought he was cool. Apparently, he's not.

Beta by **Karaokegal** and **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>Tony figures he should be good with kids. After all, he's still a kid at heart himself. So why the hell is Willy being such a prick?<p>

"Bite me."

He's trying hard to be liked; to connect with the boy. He's not used to being the un-cool dude. McGee's in, he's out. What's up with _that_?

He can deal with a little verbal abuse from Kate, but oh, what he wouldn't give for the right to give this kid a giant head-slap, Gibbs-style.

Trust the boss to point out what DiNozzo doesn't want to hear.

"He reminds me of you."


	31. Episode 2x07: Call of Silence

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.7 – Call of Silence<br>Original Airdate: November 23, 2004

Title: _'Conspicuous Gallantry'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Cpl. Ernie Yost  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony is unexpectedly moved when he meets a decorated Marine.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>Sands of Iwo Jima. One of John Wayne's best. Tony figures he's seen it ten times at least, and to prove it, he can recite most of Sgt. Stryker's lines by heart.<p>

The Duke was one of his childhood heroes. Now he's in the presence of a _real_ hero – a Medal of Honor recipient.

He's in awe.

It hits him hard to see the ravages of war on this old man. He doesn't often think about what those brave Marines did; the horrors they lived through. Watching Ernie break down in interrogation, he knows he should.

Semper Fi, Cpl. Yost.


	32. Episode 2x08: Heart Break

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.8 – Heart Break<br>Original Airdate: November 30, 2004

Title: _'Cold Comfort'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Kate Todd  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Kate is overwhelmed with guilt over the death of Ensign Evan Hayes.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Kate's really beginning to wonder if she's cut out for this job.<p>

She knows it's impossible to predict what a suspect will do in any given situation. She knows people who are suicidal sometimes do things you don't expect. She knows that she did what she was trained to do – she protected her partner.

She knows all that. It doesn't make it any easier, though.

Coach Morgan is devastated. She can only imagine what Evan's parents will feel.

Gibbs insists she did nothing wrong. It was suicide by cop. Still, she's shaken to her core.

_I killed an innocent man._


	33. Episode 2x09: Forced Entry

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.9 – Forced Entry<br>Original Airdate: December 7, 2004

Title: _'It's an Italian Thing'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Kate  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony's a passionate guy. Kate thinks something else is running through his blood.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony's never thought of Kate as an innocent. Or a prude. Now he wonders, has he been wrong about her all this time?<p>

He's enjoying watching her reactions as this case unfolds. It's almost unbelievable how disgusted she is by it all...can anyone really be _that_ unschooled in the sexual arts?

Suddenly it hits him – she's tarred him with the same brush. Simply because he's not shocked by this stuff, she figures he's into it, too. He should be disturbed by that, but he's not. He knows there's a difference between passion and perversity.

Kate hasn't figured that out yet.


	34. Episode 2x10: Chained

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.10 – Chained<br>Original Airdate: December 14, 2004

Title: _'A Few Choice Words'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Deputy Secretary of State Anna Elliot  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: McGee tries out diplomacy, Gibbs-style.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"You're doomed."<p>

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Abs._

He thought he had problems when all he was dealing with was a typo in 'AutoTrader_'._ Now, he's certain the Deputy Secretary will have his head on a platter before the boss gets back to the office. She already thinks he's a bumbling idiot. So does everyone in MTAC, for that matter.

The vagueness of Gibbs' orders invites panic borne of inexperience.

_Fix it. _

_Deal with it._

How?

But he's learning. Of the few choice words he finally lobs at Madam Deputy Secretary, the boss only gave him two.

_Stick it._


	35. Episode 2x11: Black Water

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.11 – Black Water<br>Original Airdate: January 11, 2005

Title: _'Rockefeller'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Kate  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Money is a touchy subject.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He doesn't appreciate Kate's little 'Rockefeller' joke. It's not funny.<p>

She says he's pathetic, but he's not being entirely honest with her. He doesn't miss that existence as much as he lets her think. Life truly _wasn't_ just a cakewalk for little Anthony DiNozzo.

You can't buy a happy childhood, and his father didn't even bother trying.

Just as well; he's discovered you don't need to be a part of that world to live comfortably. The rich use other people's money rather than their own, and Tony still remembers how to live like a wealthy man.

"Pay the lady, Probie."


	36. Episode 2x12: Doppelganger

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.12 – Doppelganger<br>Original Airdate: January 18, 2005

Title: _'Smoke Gets In Your Eyes'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Karen Wilkerson  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: For once, Gibbs' gut betrays him

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>It happens so fast, he's blown away. One look at Karen Wilkerson, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a goner. Something about her eyes, he thinks...<p>

These days he tries to rely more on facts than instinct, just like Ducky advised. That doesn't apply to matters of the heart, though. Or at least, it shouldn't.

He keeps his game face on, even as his heart sinks to the floor when she pulls the Llamas out of her purse.

He knows what Abby's tests will conclude. His gut was wrong – he should have paid attention to the evidence.

Karen's not a redhead.


	37. Episode 2x13: The Meat Puzzle

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.13 – The Meat Puzzle<br>Original Airdate: February 8, 2005

Title: _'On a First-Name Basis'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jimmy Palmer, 'Ducky' Mallard  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Jimmy believes in himself; it's important that his mentor does, too.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Jimmy Palmer has always been an enthusiastic student. Working at NCIS is a dream-come-true, and every time he dons his scrubs, he remembers how fortunate he is to be here.<p>

He holds Dr. Mallard in high esteem. He's fairly certain the M.E. sees talent and potential in him, too.

So he's disappointed when it's suggested he doesn't know a hallux from a pollex. His pride is wounded.

He's not the confrontational type. Still, he can't let this go unanswered. It's a calculated risk, but he needs to set the record straight.

Now he's glad he did.

"He called me Jimmy!"


	38. Episode 2x14: Witness

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.14 – Witness<br>Original Airdate: February 15, 2005

Title: _'The Test'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Gibbs, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: When leading a case, testosterone is NOT your friend.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ambition is a double-edged sword. Right now, it feels like the Sword of Damocles.<p>

He's simultaneously flattered and terrified when Gibbs hands him the reins, but he trusts his gut, and it pays off.

"That feeling you experienced was lower than your gut, Probie."

He shrugs off the barb – ignoring the little voice inside that says, just maybe, Tony's not far off the mark.

He should have listened to that voice. Erin Kendall is dead. The killer is still at large. He screwed up.

DiNozzo's advice is an unexpected kindness, but it doesn't change the facts.

He failed the test.


	39. Episode 2x15: Caught on Tape

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.15 – Caught on Tape<br>Original Airdate: February 22, 2005

Title: _'DiNozzo-itis'  
><span>_Characters/Pairings: Kate, Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: It's catching.

Kate's tender side sometimes feels sorry for McGee; still, she's pretty much bought into her partner's theory that harassment builds character.

Hypocritical? Absolutely. It drives her nuts when Tony does it to her, but when Tim's the victim it's just a game. DiNozzo has a fresh target; she might as well get a few shots in too.

There's an almost sadistic pleasure to be had, watching him struggle uphill with all of Ducky's equipment.

When he shows up looking like "The Elephant Man", as Tony so indelicately puts it, she's revolted...and amused. But not sorry.

How easily this disease spreads...


	40. Episode 2x16: Pop Life

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.16 – Pop Life<br>Original Airdate: March 1, 2005

Title: _'Real Men Don't Use Super Glue'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Abby, McGee, Palmer  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: A bottle of acetone, a pack of band-aids, and thou...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Abby is normally the possessive one in this relationship. McGee's not like any other guy she's ever dated; he's simultaneously gentle and brave. She figures he'd do just about anything for her – and the tat on his posterior proves she's right.<p>

"Your tat is real, and you don't disappoint me." She doesn't only mean in bed.

It's completely irrational, but she's terrified of losing him.

Palmer's crushing hard, just like a ninth-grader. It's sweet, in a juvenile sort of way. He's certainly no rival for Timmy. Nevertheless, when McGee storms in all jealous and huffy, it's oddly reassuring.

_My hero._


	41. Episode 2x17: An Eye for an Eye

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.17 – An Eye for an Eye<br>Original Airdate: March 22, 2005

Title: _'Obey or Resign'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Lt. Col. Bushnell  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: War is hell. So is espionage.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>The bonds of war turn comrades into brothers. When marching through hell with another man, a kinship is forged that words can't begin to describe.<p>

Gibbs has never forgotten the smell of burning flesh as they trudged back to Brcko. He understands that feeling of powerlessness and fury that engulfed his C.O. that day. It's the same feeling he has now, watching as Purcell is brought down by a sniper's bullet.

Apparently there's more than one way to neutralize an arms dealer and child molester.

With Purcell dead, Bushnell's resignation achieves nothing. _Dammit_, it's such a waste.

"I hate spooks."


	42. Episode 2x18: Bikini Wax

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.18 – Bikini Wax<br>Original Airdate: March 29, 2005

Title: _'The Greatest Show on Earth'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Kate, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: DiNozzo swings both ways...no, it's not what you think.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>These days, Kate feels like she works for P.T. Barnum. Tony's a trapeze artist, swinging between crack NCIS agent and testosterone-crazed frat-boy.<p>

When he's not ogling women in bikinis or bragging about how much his new tie cost, he's putting her and McGee to shame with his seemingly effortless investigative skills. It's infuriating. And she's convinced he's doing it just to aggravate her.

How the hell does he do it, anyway?

This fraternity nonsense is a mystery to her, too. Since when is bonging a beer in under six seconds something to be proud of?

_Brotherhood and solidarity, my ass._


	43. Episode 2x19: Conspiracy Theory

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.19 – Conspiracy Theory<br>Original Airdate: April 12, 2005

Title: _'Leverage'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Kate  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Revenge is sweet...sometimes, bittersweet.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's by far the best souvenir he's ever brought home from spring break.<p>

They say a picture's worth a thousand words, and this one just won't shut up. He's having a blast stringing Kate along. _Finally_...he has a way of shutting her down when she tries to be the mature one.

Little miss hypocrite.

He supposes she thinks of this as blackmail. He doesn't see it that way. In Tony's eyes this simply levels the playing field. All that harping about how 'juvenile' he is, was starting to get to him – though he'd never admit it.

Acting isn't that hard.


	44. Episode 2x20: Red Cell

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.20 – Red Cell<br>Original Airdate: April 26, 2005

Title: _'Graduation Day'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs, Kate  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Gibbs doesn't keep Tony around for his personality.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I hate to say it, but that was actually smart, Tony." Kate's attitude is really beginning to wear on him.<p>

He's always been a team player. In Baltimore he was also a star. They loved him; they respected him, too. Being forced to leave all that behind was tough.

Not as tough as impressing Gibbs, though.

For nearly four years, he's busted his butt, trying to get the magic back. The boss has been especially hard on him lately; he's been wondering if it's worth the effort.

Today, he was vindicated. Today, he finally graduated.

He's the_ Senior_ Field Agent.


	45. Episode 2x21: Hometown Hero

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.21 – Hometown Hero<br>Original Airdate: May 3, 2005

Title: _'The Car Makes the Man'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: A guy just isn't the same without his wheels.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Of course, riding the bus to work every day makes McGee virtually an untouchable. It just figures that what he sees as the responsible way to travel, Tony considers a humiliating experience.<p>

It's not that he's unsympathetic to DiNozzo's plight. McGee knows only too well what it's like to be in love with a car. Even if it was short-lived. Very short-lived.

"That's a smokin' hot car, McGee."

Tony is spellbound as Tim describes the shocking demise of his '84 Camaro. It's an odd moment; a male bonding of sorts. Finally, he's cool.

Gibbs wouldn't understand. He's a boat man.


	46. Episode 2x22: SWAK

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.22 – SWAK<br>Original Airdate: May 10, 2005

Title: _'He. Will. Not. Die.'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Pacci  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: In a race against time to save Tony, Gibbs feels like he's the only one running.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

A/N: This is my #1 fave episode in the **entire** series so far (of the ones I've seen throughout **all 8 seasons**, that is). I hope I did it justice...

* * *

><p>He's still riddled with guilt over Pacci.<p>

Damned if he'll have _another_ agent's death on his conscience.

Gibbs feels the frustration mounting with each passing second – why doesn't his team have the same sense of urgency? Abby's doing cartwheels and talking about movie stars with Ducky, McGee's shooting the breeze with Cassie about their parking spots at Norfolk...

What the hell's wrong with them?

He needs to keep pushing – to keep them focused. It's the only way to prevent the unthinkable from becoming the inevitable.

Everyone is trying to stay positive, but not Gibbs.

He got Honey Dust for Christmas.


	47. Episode 2x23: Twilight

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 2.23 – Twilight<br>Original Airdate: May 24, 2005

Title: _'A Life-Changing Experience'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Kate, Gibbs, Ari Haswari  
>Word Count: 100<p>

Summary: Tony thinks maybe Captain Ahab had the right idea, after all.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Oh God. My life, in your hands. I knew it was gonna end this way."<p>

Standing on this rooftop, his face sprayed with blood, Tony struggles to hold it together. Kate's words, uttered just 24 hours ago, are haunting him already. What started as a joke over a silly snake has turned into a horrible nightmare.

Her life, in his hands.

They all thought Gibbs' obsession with Ari was unhealthy; probably even a little insane. Maybe if they'd taken it seriously, Kate would still be alive.

He hasn't felt this grief-stricken since the day his mother died.

_Welcome back, DiNozzo._


	48. Episode 3x01: Kill Ari Part 1

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.01 – Kill Ari (Part 1)<br>Original Airdate: September 20, 2005

Title: _'The Right Man for the Job'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Director Tom Morrow, Ari Haswari

Word Count: 100

Summary: When Tom Morrow announces his resignation, Gibbs is less than impressed.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>The body blows just keep coming.<p>

First he loses Kate. Then Abby almost takes a bullet. Now, Tom Morrow is leaving.

It's a helluva time to bail, with Ari Haswari using the team for target practice. It took _years_ for Gibbs to break him in. He figures Morrow understands him better than most. Sometimes the ends justify the means. The Director gets that, but the 'younger blood' isn't going to like the reasoning.

Thank God they didn't offer _him_ the position.

"Much as I like you, Jethro, I would not shoot NCIS in the head."

_Bad choice of words, Sir._


	49. Episode 3x02: Kill Ari Part 2

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.02 – Kill Ari (Part 2)<br>Original Airdate: September 27, 2005

Title: _'Talk to Me'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tim McGee, Kate Todd

Word Count: 100

Summary: Which is worse – hearing voices, or not hearing them?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so lonely. I'd even welcome a visit from Tony.<em>

Kate has been talking to him, on and off, for two days now. Is that weird? He's not sure. He's never lost anyone close to him before, so he has no way of knowing.

All he knows is, as long as she keeps talking, he can pretend she's not really dead.

Now that he's actually worked up the courage to go down to autopsy and look at her, she's decided to shut up. It figures; it's just like Kate to pull one last practical joke on him.

He's not laughing.


	50. Episode 3x03: Mind Games

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.03 – Mind Games<br>Original Airdate: October 4, 2005

Title: _'You Don't Have a Basement'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Paula Cassidy, Tony

Word Count: 100

Summary: Everyone handles grief in their own way.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>It's that Mars and Venus thing. She finds talking helpful. She understands that it's the last thing Tony wants to do. He's not ready yet.<p>

She knows him well enough by now to see that he's hurting; it's all over his face when he informs her that Kate's desk is...still Kate's desk. He's goofing around, teasing her about her "boyfriend", but grief and guilt are just below the surface.

Paula has a gift for getting people to open up, though. And for ten seconds or so, she gets a glimpse of Tony's greatest worry.

He's afraid of turning into Gibbs.


	51. Episode 3x04: Silver War

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.04 – Silver War<br>Original Airdate: October 11, 2005

Title: _'Moving On'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Sheppard, Ziva

Word Count: 100

Summary: Gibbs comes to terms with losing an agent – and gaining another.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Jenny's already making her mark as Director. She <em>knows<em> he doesn't like being told what to do; she did this on purpose. She's not even bothering to seek forgiveness, so Rule #18 doesn't really apply.

Ziva David is an assassin, not an investigator. He trusts her, but trust isn't everything in the field. Breaking her in is going to be a tough job... and then there's Abby.

Then again, after the way Ziva proved herself today, he's pleased to have her on the team. She can't replace Kate – no one could. But he's pretty sure she's right.

Kate wouldn't mind.


	52. Episode 3x05: Switch

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.05 – Switch<br>Original Airdate: October 18, 2005

Title: _'Dr. Mallard's Dating Tips'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jimmy Palmer, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

Word Count: 100

Summary: Jimmy's decided DiNozzo's not the only one who can teach him a thing or two.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Jimmy's never quite sure whether or not Dr. Mallard is pulling his leg. His mentor seems to have a story for every occasion, and he never has to wrack his brain to recall the memory.<p>

Palmer used to listen with rapt attention, but by now he's figured out that the doctor's musings are not always intended for a live audience. He's just as content talking to a corpse.

When Ducky regales him with the tale of the injured testicles, however, he's all ears. One thing Palmer has to give him credit for.

Dr. Mallard knows how to impress a woman.


	53. Episode 3x06: The Voyeur's Web

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.06 – The Voyeur's Web<br>Original Airdate: October 25, 2005

Title: _'Sex Machine...Not?'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony

Word Count: 100

Summary: Ziva suspects Tony's not as 'experienced' as he'd like everyone to believe.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>For someone so seemingly obsessed with sex, Ziva is astonished at how little knowledge Tony has of the subject.<p>

He knows what a vibrator looks like, but he hasn't a clue how to operate it. _Haven't you ever used toys, DiNozzo?_

He knows way more than what's required about the 'Naughty Naughty Neighbours' website. _Men who obsess over internet porn do so because they cannot get any 'action' in real life._

He seems fatefully attracted to women who are either not available or not suitable.

Tonight's dinner is a gesture of pity – nothing more.

Or perhaps Ziva's testing her theory.


	54. Episode 3x07: Honor Code

NCIS Daily Drabble  
>Episode 3.07 – Honor Code<br>Original Airdate: November 1, 2005

Title: _'Scary Ninja Chick'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Tony, Ziva, Laura Osgood, Gibbs

Word Count: 100

Summary: The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Or something like that.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>Ziva David is a fascinating woman. Not to mention intimidating. So McGee figures it's best to get on her good side at the outset.<p>

DiNozzo's usually got sharp instincts, and Tim is surprised his partner hasn't come to the same conclusion. It must be Tony's ego that's blinding him to the facts in front of him; he actually believes Ziva might find _him_ intimidating!

In little more than ten minutes, she turned Laura Osgood into a whimpering mess. McGee has no clue what she did to her, and Gibbs confirmed it... he doesn't _want_ to know.

Better watch yourself, DiNozzo.


	55. Episode 3x08: Under Covers

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 = 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.08 – Under Covers<br>Original Airdate: November 8, 2005

Title: _'Seven Blows'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Yes, she counted them, but not because it amused her.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

A/N: This is late due to an electrical storm that knocked out power as I was about to send it to my beta last night. Sorry to keep you waiting...but I hope you'll find it was worth it.

* * *

><p>She would never admit it, but Ziva was genuinely afraid for Tony.<p>

She saw a different side to him on this operation; it's becoming clear why Gibbs thinks so highly of him. For all the fooling around he does, when the chips are down DiNozzo is someone she can trust with her life.

He thinks on his feet. He puts the safety of his partner before his own.

No, his plan wasn't perfect – he could have died. Was _willing_ to die. For her.

He took a horrible beating. He didn't count the blows.

Ziva did.

It was hard not to.


	56. Episode 3x09: FrameUp

NCIS Daily Drabble

Episode 3.09 – Frame-Up  
>Original Airdate: November 22, 2005<p>

Title: _'It's Not an Act'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jenny Sheppard, Gibbs

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Summary: On the job, it's Director Sheppard, or Ma'am.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She's the first female Director of NCIS. Even if the job in itself weren't a challenge, that truth would make it one. But Jenny Sheppard has never been one to back away from challenges; usually, she rushes towards them, head-on.<p>

That's what first brought her and Gibbs together all those years ago.

So it's particularly galling when he insinuates that she's putting on an act.

"Ass-kissing on the Hill is a skill." Really, Jethro?

They're still working out the nuances of this new relationship. He can sputter and blow all he wants, it doesn't change the facts.

She's the boss.


	57. Episode 3x10: Probie

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 = 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.10 – Probie<br>Original Airdate: November 29, 2005

Title: _'Open Up, McGee'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Timothy McGee, Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He wouldn't be DiNozzo if he didn't rag on Tim.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>"I've been where you are." Sort of.<p>

Merely a week ago, many accusing fingers were pointing at Tony. He's not naive enough to really believe it's the same thing, though.

It's bad when even though you _know_ you haven't done anything wrong, almost everyone believes you did; but it's even worse when you're not sure.

McGee's in that dangerous head-space DiNozzo knows only too well – the one where you start believing the lies. Questioning your own sanity. He figures it's his job to make sure that doesn't happen to Tim.

The Probie wants to be alone tonight.

"No, you don't."


	58. Episode 3x11: Model Behavior

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 = 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.11 – Model Behavior<br>Original Airdate: December 13, 2005

Title: _'I'd Like to Thank the Academy...'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs, Tony Senior  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: There's a reason Tony keeps a lock-box in his desk drawer.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>Gibbs hates the limelight.<p>

Tony loves it. He can't deny that he's enamoured with celebrity, no matter the form it takes – supermodels, TV appearances, acceptance speeches...

He's courted stardom his entire life, but people hardly ever seem all that interested in him. He puts it down to the day he turned twelve, when Senior assumed the apple didn't fall far from the tree, and cut him out of the will. That was the day Anthony DiNozzo became just another ordinary Joe.

No matter – he'll still enjoy the fruits of fame, albeit vicariously.

As long as Gibbs keeps skipping awards ceremonies.


	59. Episode 3x12: Boxed In

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.12 – Boxed In<br>Original Airdate: January 10, 2006

Title: _'Riddle Me This'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Ziva David thought she could handle _any_ man. That was before she met Tony DiNozzo.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>Ziva's still trying to figure out how Tony's mind works.<p>

She never figured he'd mind not being invited to a dinner party. Given the choice between a meal with the team or watching two women mud-wrestle, she assumed he'd prefer the latter option.

The slight was not intentional. Still, it pleases her that he thinks it was.

Ziva has a way with men: it's all about control. Loss of control means vulnerability, and THAT spells danger. But locked up in this container, the effect he has on her is unnerving.

"Why are you STILL on top of me?"

Why indeed?


	60. Episode 3x13: Deception

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.13 – Deception<br>Original Airdate: January 17, 2006

Title: _'Revenge of the Geek'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Tony, Jason Geckler  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Timothy McGee is still a geek. But now he's a geek with a gun.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>McGee remembers with vivid clarity the taste of bile rising into his throat every time one of the school bullies came within spitting distance. The #1 life skill learned in junior high was how to stay sufficiently unobtrusive that no one would see you crying.<p>

DiNozzo's teasing might drive him nuts, but it's different. It's not born of spite or cruelty – for Tony, it's all about the laughs.

Creeps like Jason Geckler are a breed unto themselves.

And now, Tim's finally in a position to do something about it.

"I've been looking forward to this day my entire life, dirtbag."


	61. Episode 3x14: Light Sleeper

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.14 – Light Sleeper<br>Original Airdate: January 24, 2006

Title: _'Sensitivity 101'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Ziva, McGee, Staff Sergeant James Dawson  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Ziva's probably the reason they have to take those stupid classes...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Your wife is an agent of a hostile power."<p>

Did she really just say that to Sergeant Dawson?

Tony's always thought 'sensitivity training' was a waste of time, but after this... not so much.

At first he put it down to Ziva being Israeli – the language barrier. Now he's convinced she just uses that excuse so she can get away with insulting people. Even Elflord got into it when she threw out that barb about Tony's weight.

Watching Dawson's reaction to her words, DiNozzo knows what Officer David's first lesson should be.

You don't kick a man when he's down.


	62. Episode 3x15: Head Case

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.15 – Head Case<br>Original Airdate: February 7, 2006

Title: _'Too Much Life'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What do you say to someone whose friend was decapitated?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony thinks his version of the severed head story has plenty of shock value.<p>

"Trust me, it's far worse when you know the person."

The words hit him hard, reminding him that Ziva David has witnessed and experienced things he couldn't even begin to imagine. He's never seen this side of her before: the woman who's still hurting, the woman who's lived too much life in too short a span. She usually hides it quite well.

Or does she? Last week he was accusing her of being insensitive; now he realizes she simply can't help herself.

It's a survival technique.


	63. Episode 3x16: Family Secret

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.16 – Family Secret<br>Original Airdate: February 28, 2006

Title: _'Divided Loyalties'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Ziva, Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Whose team is it, anyway?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular opinion, Gibbs has no problem reporting to a female Director... even one he used to sleep with. It would be easier to swallow if she'd stay up there in her damned office, though.<p>

You can't have it both ways, Jen.

If he opens his mouth, he'll regret it. Actions speak louder anyway, and he makes his point without saying a word – to Jenny.

He knows he shouldn't take it out on his people – what the hell were they supposed to do, refuse to co-operate with her? Still, he needs to know...

"Can I _call_ you my team?"


	64. Episode 3x17: Ravenous

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.17 – Ravenous<br>Original Airdate: March 7, 2006

Title: _'Spring Thaw'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Kate, Abby, Ziva, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Abby may finally be ready to think of Ziva as a friend.

A/N: This scene takes place early in the episode, _before _Abby finds out Gibbs left her a birthday present.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Kate's been gone for almost a year, and Abby still misses her every single day. Abby doesn't do well with change, especially when it also involves loss.<p>

Gibbs seems to trust Ziva; Abby's not quite sure why. For her part, she still thinks there's something hinky about Officer David. She knows she should be more accepting. She realizes Ziva has been trying hard to fit in; to be accepted by the team.

Today, she saw something in Ziva's eyes that hadn't been there before...genuine kindness. And Ziva even remembered her birthday.

Which is more than can be said for Gibbs.


	65. Episode 3x18: Bait

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.18 – Bait<br>Original Airdate: March 14, 2006

Title: _'Situation Defused'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, Jenny Shepard, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Dr. Mallard makes a house call.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ducky figures his years of experience have earned him the right to say his piece to Director Shepard, <em>and<em> have it taken to heart, as well. He's heard about Jenny's tendency to slide back into field agent mode. As it happens, he's timed his not-so-impromptu visit perfectly.

He sees the problem clearly enough – Jenny's still thinking like Gibbs' partner, instead of his boss. It's astonishing how poorly she understands Jethro, considering all they shared together – on and off the job.

He can't let her take this out on DiNozzo; Tony's very capable.

"You would only be a hindrance down there."


	66. Episode 3x19: Iced

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.19 – Iced<br>Original Airdate: April 4, 2006

Title: _'A Jury of One's Peers'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Ceasar Bernal  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Sometimes, vigilante justice is the only kind available.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k** and **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Gibbs has never been one to get hung up on semantics, but they have a place.<p>

There's doing the right thing, and then there's doing what's right. At least Jenny knows better than to ask too many questions.

Gibbs knows his team is shocked at the way this whole thing played out. Good thing, too – if they were as reckless as he is, he'd really be screwed. It's his prerogative as leader to bend the rules; sometimes even to break them.

Gibbs has blood on his hands, whether he arrests Ceasar or not.

This is the lesser of two evils.


	67. Episode 3x20: Untouchable

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.20 – Untouchable<br>Original Airdate: April 18, 2006

Title: _'Agent Provocateur'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: PG

Summary: She's walking right into his trap...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She's been flirting with him since the day they met, and he's been enjoying every minute of it.<p>

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little pussy...cat, Tony?"

He's having fun stringing her along, letting her think it's not a turn-on; but she's coming on stronger just lately, and it's getting harder to resist. He no longer believes the whole invasion-of-personal-space thing is a cultural difference. This afternoon she offered him piano lessons. Now, she's offering...

"Anything you want."

The woman's dangerous - she's a trained assassin, after all. But Tony's a trained investigator, with valuable intel.

Ziva's a screamer.


	68. Episode 3x21: Bloodbath

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.21 – Bloodbath<br>Original Airdate: April 25, 2006

Title: _'No Regrets'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tim/Abby, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: There's a reason Tim and Abby are no longer an item.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He's not going to apologize, even if Gibbs never gives him back his chair.<p>

It's been awhile since they were together, and he'd almost forgotten how annoying she can be. Abby has to have her hands on everything. She simply has no boundaries. Leave a place as you found it; that's what the Webelos taught him. Obviously Abby was never a Girl Scout.

She doesn't follow instructions, either (unless they come from Gibbs). It's not Tim's fault that she opened the door to that creepy stalker.

The irony isn't lost on McGee - she once accused _him_ of being needy.


	69. Episode 3x22: Jeopardy

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.22 – Jeopardy<br>Original Airdate: May 2, 2006

Title: _'Like a Leopard'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, McGee, Cassie Yates, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Ziva's hurting. Gibbs doesn't care.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She told McGee she didn't need his encouraging words. She lied.<p>

Ziva can deal with Cassie Yates. The woman barely knows her; nothing she says is of any consequence. Gibbs is another matter entirely.

Ever since this nightmare first began, he's had that look in his eyes; the one that says, _I trusted you. _That trust was hard-won. It wounds her to think she may have lost it again. He won't take her badge... he's going to make her suffer until Ducky proves her innocence.

She told Tim nobody ever doubted him. Not true – _she_ did. One lie begets another.


	70. Episode 3x23: Hiatus Part 1

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.23 – Hiatus (Part 1)<br>Original Airdate: May 9, 2006

Title: _'Two Worlds Colliding'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Gibbs, The Team  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: She's really not a callous bitch.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>Ziva's seen more bombings in her lifetime than the rest of the team put together. She knows danger may still be lurking after the initial blast. In Mossad, you don't take time to inquire about injured comrades; losing focus could mean more injuries, more deaths.<p>

No-one at NCIS seems to understand that. They interpret her dedication to duty as lack of concern. It's not.

There's a double-standard here, it seems to her. Last week, Gibbs didn't care one bit about Ziva; he even told her so. Now she's supposed to care about _him?_

Actually, she does...it's simply not as obvious.


	71. Episode 3x24: Hiatus Part 2

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 3.24 – Hiatus (Part 2)<br>Original Airdate: May 16, 2006

Title: _'Atonement'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: The lamb goes to the slaughter.

_A/N: This piece concludes what turned into a 3-drabble story arc for Ziva. Discovering this arc was one of those "a-ha" moments that serve to emphasize why I embarked on this insane project. As a result, I understand Ziva much better than I did before. I hope the same is true for you, my faithful readers._

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ziva can count on the fingers of one hand the times in her life that she's shed tears. Her first dance recital, searching the crowd for her absent father. Tali's death.<p>

The night she shot Ari.

The pain is buried deep, but she forces herself to feel it all over again. Thousands of lives are at stake – there's no time to waste. Her anguish is unimportant. All that matters is that Gibbs _remembers_.

The last time she saw him, he questioned her loyalty. It wasn't amnesia that made him forget her sacrifice. Now she's making another one.

To save him.


	72. Episode 4x01: Shalom

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.01 – Shalom<br>Original Airdate: September 19, 2006

Title: _'Left In Charge'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: They're Team DiNozzo now.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to be like this.<p>

Tony knew he was ready to lead the team. He _didn't_ know he'd be going it alone. Gibbs was supposed to be mentor and friend. Instead, he abandoned them all.

Tony picked up the pieces; over the past four months he's made them _his_ team. He's done a damn good job, too.

Less than 24 hours back in the country, Gibbs is making cracks about having left the wrong guy in charge. It's galling.

It used to aggravate Tony when they'd remind him that he's not Gibbs.

He's no longer trying to be.


	73. Episode 4x02: Escaped

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.02 – Escaped<br>Original Airdate: September 26, 2006

Title: _'Bounced'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: They're not Team DiNozzo anymore.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

_A/N: Another 'mini-arc' of sorts, as it turns out, consisting of yesterday's drabble and this one. I can't really put into words how infuriated I am about how Tony was treated by Gibbs here. And heck, would it have killed the Director to give him a 'heads-up' that he was going to be demoted and have all his stuff dumped on McGee's desk? How embarrassing to walk in WITH HIS TEAM and see Gibbs sitting there and asking "What?" like a dumb-ass. Yeah. I'm angry. And I want to hug Tony._

* * *

><p>The last time he checked, Tony was still Team Leader. Or maybe he's the one with amnesia?<p>

So Gibbs has come out of retirement for one case. Fair enough. That doesn't give him the right to take over the investigation. Try as he might, DiNozzo can't help deferring to him. He keeps slipping, calling him 'boss'.

It's just like old times – Gibbs has a way of making Tony feel inferior and inadequate. "You just noticing that now, DiNozzo?" It would have been a nice gesture if he'd joined in the 'campfire'.

But that would be like saying Tony's in charge.


	74. Episode 4x03: Singled Out

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.03 – Singled Out<br>Original Airdate: October 3, 2006

Title: _'Musical Chairs'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva (implied), Tim (implied)  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's always Tony's fault.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>"So I got used to being in charge. Sue me."<p>

Stepping back into Senior Field Agent mode hasn't been easy, but then he's not the only one who got demoted – they all did. Funny thing is, nobody's taking it out on Gibbs. For some reason, Tony's still the punching bag.

He's so used to hearing everyone put him down, that Jenny's offer leaves him almost speechless. Her compliments on his performance are a welcome validation, but he doesn't feel deserving of them.

He wasn't lying when he said he was concerned about Gibbs.

He just wasn't telling the whole truth.


	75. Episode 4x04: Faking It

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.04 – Faking It<br>Original Airdate: October 10, 2006

Title: _'A Resourceful Man'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Gibbs, Mike Franks  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Truth is over-rated.

Beta by **Karaokegal** and **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>Ziva says all men are liars; Gibbs figures she's probably right.<p>

There was a time in this business when that's how everyone operated, at least at NIS. It was the Wild West, and subterfuge was the name of the game. Gibbs learned from the best – and benefited personally from Mike's methods.

Franks is all about justice. Truth, not so much. The two don't necessarily go hand in hand. That audio tape is his way of thumbing his nose at the powers that be.

Now it's Gibbs' turn to spin a tale, and he's ok with that.

Mike got his guy.


	76. Episode 4x05: Dead and Unburied

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.05 – Dead and Unburied<br>Original Airdate: October 17, 2006

Title: _'Loaves and Fishes'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Mike Franks, Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Siri Albert, Rebecca Kemp, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What do you do when there's not enough to go around?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Seeing Franks in action again reminded Gibbs that bureaucracy and paperwork can get in the way of justice.<p>

How did Mike put it? "All the lines are getting blurred, Probie. Hard for a man not to step over 'em."

Jenny probably doubts that Gibbs took her advice to heart about Siri and Rebecca. He did, but she'll never know – he has to keep this one under wraps. He trusts Ziva not to spill the beans about the missing cash; she'd operate the same way, were she in his shoes.

There's just one problem.

He didn't know about fiancée number three.


	77. Episode 4x06: Witch Hunt

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.06 – Witch Hunt<br>Original Airdate: October 31, 2006

Title: _'Mirror, Mirror'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tim's figured out why Tony never wears a red shirt.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>McGee thinks the Senior Field Agent doth protest too much.<p>

For three years now, Tim has been putting up with DiNozzo's teasing. And yeah, ok, he was asking for it with the snow elf get-up; but he's come to the conclusion that Tony's actually a closet geek himself.

The evidence is all there. Tony knows what a Klingon is. He tosses out references to General Chang and Commander Worf as if they were co-workers. Thinking back to that case two years ago with the crop circles, Tim even recalls Tony giving him the Vulcan salute.

Live long and prosper, DiNozzo.


	78. Episode 4x07: Sandblast

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.07 – Sandblast<br>Original Airdate: November 7, 2006

Title: _'Need-to-Know'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: MTAC's not the only thing that's on lock-down.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

**A/N: I could have sworn I'd posted this last night. Blame it on sleep-deprivation. Sorry folks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gibbs wasn't born yesterday. He knows Jenny is using her position to keep secrets from him. <em>Threat level orange, my ass. <em>It's a battle not worth fighting today, though.

Nothing was 'need-to-know' when Tom was here. Morrow trusted his agents to be discreet. Gibbs thought Jenny trusted him, too – until three weeks ago, when she chewed him out about keeping Shannon a secret.

She's already notified Army CID about the CIA intel. This is supposed to be a joint investigation. He wasn't summoned to MTAC; he came on his own, to talk.

So when was she planning to notify _him_?


	79. Episode 4x08: Once a Hero

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.08 – Once a Hero<br>Original Airdate: November 14, 2006

Title: _'Covert Operations'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jimmy Palmer/Michelle Lee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Pass the subsalicylate.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It was fun at first.<p>

After-hours liaisons in autopsy don't require much in the way of subterfuge – Dr. Mallard even applauds Jimmy's _can-do_ attitude for being willing to stay late. Michelle is insatiable, though, and the trysts are getting more frequent (and more reckless).

Palmer isn't used to living on the edge like this. That gastro-intestinal complaint he invented might soon become an unpleasant reality.

When he sees Agent Lee heading out under cover, done up like a high-priced call girl, he has to wonder how much danger it takes to satisfy her...

...and whether Black Lung can handle it.


	80. Episode 4x09: Twisted Sister

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.09 – Twisted Sister<br>Original Airdate: November 21, 2006

Title: _'Torture'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Jeanne Benoit, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony's in too deep.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Date two is rushing things, Tony. Date eleven...that's a violation of the Geneva Convention."<p>

Believe me, Miss Jeanne Benoit, you have _no idea_.

Working under cover is stressful at the best of times, when you've only got one mark to fool. DiNozzo's walking a tightrope, and whether he falls to the left or the right, it's going to be incredibly messy. Who will be more offended by the lies, he wonders – Jeanne, or Gibbs?

No matter – Tony knows which one he'd rather face. Gibbs will get over it.

He's starting to care too much about the daughter of La Grenouille.


	81. Episode 4x10: Smoked

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.10 – Smoked<br>Original Airdate: November 28, 2006

Title: _'Deep-Sixed'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tim McGee, Ducky, Tony, Sarah McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tim's book features everyone _except_ Mary Sue.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"By the way, d'you know if Tony has finished it yet?"<p>

"Not yet."

"Hmm..._him_, I'd watch out for."

Every fiction writer borrows bits and pieces from people they know when creating their characters. It was inevitable that some aspects of his co-workers' personalities would wind up in the story. The disclaimer is supposed to protect him; instead, he gets whiplash.

Ducky's admonition gives him pause. How did he not see it? Even his sister had it figured out – she had Agent Tommy and Lisa pegged the moment she met them.

Apparently, Tim knows these characters better than he knows himself.


	82. Episode 4x11: Driven

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.11 – Driven<br>Original Airdate: December 12, 2006

Title: _'The Sentinel'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Jenny Shepard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He should have started worrying sooner.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Gibbs always knows every little thing that's going on with his team; so why did he not see it? When did Ziva become more observant than he?<p>

He knows DiNozzo has been running 'errands' for the Director, and it aggravates him that she's kept him in the dark about it. Perhaps he's allowed that to distract him from something _else_ going on right under his nose – something far more important.

Gibbs never noticed the hospital bracelet Ziva says Tony's been wearing. DiNozzo must have a good reason for not telling anyone what's going on.

All the more reason to worry.


	83. Episode 4x12: Suspicion

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.12 – Suspicion<br>Original Airdate: January 16, 2007

Title: _'M.O.A.S.'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Abby  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Everybody has one.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Sometimes it's frightening how Abby's brain works.<p>

Despite his best efforts to coax a casual response from her, she somehow senses that this is serious. He's looking for hard-core advice, and Abby's not one to pull any punches.

She doesn't press when he refuses to share the details of his dilemma, and that's one of the reasons he loves her. She's more perceptive than any shrink, yet less intrusive. Of course, that doesn't mean he always likes what she has to say. Or that he can do anything about it.

"How do you live with the mother-of-all-secrets?"

"You don't."

_Great_.


	84. Episode 4x13: Sharif Returns

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.13 – Sharif Returns<br>Original Airdate: January 23, 2007

Title: _'Compromising Positions'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Colonel Hollis Mann  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: You're never too old.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"No problem, I'm just..."<p>

"...used to being on top."

He can't help feeling a bit mischievous with Hollis Mann at his side; and she picks up the ball and runs with it, without missing a beat. The quip gets the desired response from Jenny, too. He can almost feel her vibrating as she shoos them out the door with a nod of her head.

What he _didn't_ expect was that the Director would venture out of her office to further check out the competition. The competition's checking _her_ out, too.

This must be what it feels like to be DiNozzo.


	85. Episode 4x14: Blowback

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.14 – Blowback<br>Original Airdate: February 6, 2007

Title: _'A Dish Best Served Cold'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Revenge is not sweet.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"What did he do to you, Jenny?"<p>

They say redheads have fiery tempers. This one certainly does; but Gibbs has never seen Jenny lose it quite this badly.

He doesn't need to know the details; it's personal, and that's all that matters. He's in no position to criticize. He's been there.

Then again, he wasn't bringing all of NCIS' resources to bear when he went after Pedro Hernandez.

He got his revenge. It didn't bring Shannon and Kelly back, though. Even if the Frog goes down, it won't afford Jenny peace, either.

There's a reason Gibbs keeps building those boats.


	86. Episode 4x15: Friends & Lovers

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.15 – Friends &amp; Lovers<br>Original Airdate: February 13, 2007

Title: _'It's Complicated'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Jeanne Benoit, Detective John Carson  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What do you do when loving someone means you screwed up?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>She thinks he's honest about the little things. If only it were that simple. With every day that passes, the hole Tony's digging for himself gets deeper.<p>

Jeanne Benoit is everything he's ever wanted in a woman. As usual, he wants what he can't have.

It's like racing head-on towards a runaway train...he can see the wreck that's coming, but there's no way to get off this track. John screwed up – big time – but cheating on someone isn't in the same league as lying to them about who you are.

"I can't live a lie." _Too late for that, Anthony_.


	87. Episode 4x16: Dead Man Walking

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.16 – Dead Man Walking<br>Original Airdate: February 20, 2007

Title: _'Denial'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony (Gen), Lt. Roy Sanders  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's the first stage of grief.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ziva didn't plan on falling in love. Evidently, that's what's happening; she can't fool Tony DiNozzo.<p>

She's ashamed to let him see her like this – weak; vulnerable. Insulting her partner is the only way she knows how to deal with it. The words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. It only makes her feel worse when he doesn't strike back. Something's changed in him. Why is he being so kind?

There's one possible explanation that Ziva doesn't want to contemplate. Facing death changes a man.

Could it be that Tony and Roy have something in common?


	88. Episode 4x17: Skeletons

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.17 – Skeletons<br>Original Airdate: February 27, 2007

Title: _'Bourbon and Brass Tacks'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jenny Shepard, Lt. Col. Hollis Mann, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's time for Gibbs' women to have a little chat.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It might seem odd to the casual observer that Director Shepard should consider hiring Hollis Mann; but she's thought it through very carefully.<p>

This isn't merely an informal job interview. Colonel Mann is a female version of Jethro, and just as hard to read. A little alcohol will surely loosen things up a bit, so Jenny can get to the truth. Whatever it takes. Gibbs taught her that.

It's no longer clear where things stand between those two, but one can't be too careful.

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_.

Gibbs isn't the only one who has rules.


	89. Episode 4x18: Iceman

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.18 – Iceman<br>Original Airdate: March 20, 2007

**A/N: There was just so much goodness in this episode, that I couldn't decide what to focus on, so lucky reader, you get a two-fer today! And special thanks to my betas for the double-duty as well.  
><strong>

Title: _'Je T'aime'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Once bitten, twice confused.

Beta by **Karaokegal (and a thank-you to Scousemuz1k for feedback on the first one I wrote, which now sits in my Deleted Items folder - I'm glad, 'cos this one's better!)**

* * *

><p>"If you always do what you've always done..."<p>

Tony's words echo in Jeanne's ears. She should have taken his advice. Once again, she's fallen hard and fast. It always takes her by surprise when the guy doesn't feel it as deeply, or as quickly.

Then again, how would she know? Experience has shown she's hopeless at reading men. Tony treats her like a queen, and still she's not satisfied. No, scratch that; she's scared.

She doesn't just need to hear the words – she needs to see them in his eyes.

Please, don't let the last nine months be a lie...

* * *

><p>Title: <em>'Hypocrisy, Thy Name Is Gibbs'<em>_  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Mike Franks  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum.

Beta by **Karaokegal** and **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>"We're gettin' more alike, you and me, Probie."<p>

He can't deny the similarities, but there's a world of difference between the Mexican desert and Washington, DC. Whatever Mike's planning, Gibbs sees trouble ahead. Knowing Franks, big trouble. He might not be able to protect his friend from the consequences.

Gibbs isn't sure which is worse – watching your child's life slip away before your eyes, or having your heart ripped out by some stranger telling you the awful truth.

You don't get to choose, and he figures that's probably a good thing.

It's what you do with the information that counts.


	90. Episode 4x19: Grace Period

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.19 – Grace Period<br>Original Airdate: April 3, 2007

Title: _'DiNozzo's Dilemma'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne, Paula  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He should've let her win.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I can't tell her."<p>

He means something very different by that now than he would have a few months ago. He's got commitment issues, all right. He wants to commit, but he's not supposed to.

The line between 'personal' and 'professional' is getting more blurred by the day, and Tony has long since crossed it. Uttering those "three simple little words", as Paula calls them, wouldn't be just crossing the line, though; it would be moving it.

It's an impossible situation. Whether he tells her or not, Jeanne's going to get hurt in the end.

If only he didn't care...


	91. Episode 4x20: Cover Story

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.20 – Cover Story<br>Original Airdate: April 10, 2007

Title: _'The Pretender'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's a classic tale of unrequited love between a boy and his machine.

Unbeta'd; comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>Nobody but Tony would have the nerve to tell someone else how to do their job, knowing absolutely nothing about it. McGee supposes he should be grateful – at least it's a step up from the sheer mockery he endured the first time he admitted his love of writing.<p>

Initially, it takes him aback. Tony hasn't been acting this way lately; the return of DiNozzo the tease is unexpected. Not to mention aggravating.

He's full of unhelpful advice. Ditch the typewriter...you gotta have a love story...know who the killer is. That's Fiction Writing 101.

Why don't _you_ write a book, Tony?


	92. Episode 4x21: Brothers In Arms

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.21 – Brothers In Arms<br>Original Airdate: April 24, 2007

Title: _'A Chacun Son Metier'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ducky, Jenny Shepard, La Grenouille  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Another Pretender makes an appearance...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ducky would have her believe that René Benoît is a man who eschews violence. He would be wrong.<p>

Psychological autopsies are for the dead, and his training doesn't extend to judging the motivations of the living. Surprising, that he'd even attempt it.

Does the ME have his own reasons for this visit, or is he on a mission from Jethro? She saw the look in Gibbs' eyes when she brought up Ari. The Director's no fool; she knows this is as much about evaluating her own state of mind as that of her nemesis.

Ducky's not qualified to do either.


	93. Episode 4x22: In the Dark

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.22 – In the Dark<br>Original Airdate: May 1, 2007

Title: _'Speaking from the Heart'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne, Ziva, Jenny Shepard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: That thing in your ribcage can get you into trouble.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I either fight it, or..."<p>

"...we get a place together."

The words escape before he knows what's happening. He can't take them back now.

He's admitted to Jeanne that he's afraid...but terrified is really the more appropriate word. What the hell was he thinking?

Ziva says he's a good person. Honestly? He's selfish, and a coward. A good person would have gone to Jenny months ago and demanded that this charade be terminated. The heart wants what it wants though, and he's too scared to admit to Madam Director that he's no longer under cover.

It's more complicated than ever.


	94. Episode 4x23: Trojan Horse

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.23 – Trojan Horse<br>Original Airdate: May 8, 2007

Title: _'An Impossible Job'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Cynthia Sumner, Gibbs, Jenny Shepard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Cynthia now understands why Gibbs has three ex-wives.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>They don't pay her enough.<p>

Special Agent Gibbs is an unlikely candidate to run the Agency in the Director's absence. Right now, Cynthia's wishing he was just about anyone else.

Putting a man who flaunts authority at every turn in charge of NCIS is probably not the best move Jenny's made since she arrived.

Usually, it's Cynthia's job to make sure the Director looks good; she keeps Jenny organized. With Gibbs in the chair though, it's all falling apart. She simply can't work with this man.

It'll take more than an Hermès scarf to compensate for the week from hell.


	95. Episode 4x24: Angel of Death

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 4.24 – Angel of Death<br>Original Airdate: May 22, 2007

Title: _'Three Shots of Tequila with a Jealousy Chaser'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne, Tony/Ziva, Ducky  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Ziva has a funny feeling.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Straight to voice mail. Just like always when he's with <em>her<em>."

The choice of emphasis makes Ducky sit up and take notice. He's never thought of Ziva as the type to form romantic attachments; least of all with a professional colleague. Then again, given that he usually sees her at crime scenes and her occasional visit to his subterranean domain, it's entirely possible that he's overlooked a key aspect of her personality.

There is a plethora of "not so good" feelings from which one can suffer.

Naturally she denies it, but Ducky knows which one is plaguing Ziva this evening.


	96. Episode 5x01: Bury Your Dead

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.01 – Bury Your Dead<br>Original Airdate: September 25, 2007

Title: _'Secrets and Lies'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Whose team is it, anyway?

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>It's Ziva's words that bring it all into focus for Gibbs. She's right – teams do not have secrets. Which only confirms what he already knew: the Director hasn't been playing on this team for months now.<p>

Jenny loves to quote his rules at him, but #4 doesn't say anything about whether it's right to keep the secret in the first place. She's lost perspective – her wanton disregard for his agent is evidence of that. Gibbs is certain DiNozzo would never have agreed to this mission, had he known he was carrying out Jenny's personal vendetta.

She's just lucky Tony survived.


	97. Episode 5x02: Family

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.02 – Family<br>Original Airdate: October 2, 2007

Title: _'Purgatory'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: The rite of purification begins.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Your timing is impeccable, Ziva."<p>

In the space of seven days, Tony's had his heart broken, been accused of lying, and sentenced to call every one of Heidi Campisano's marks as penance for keeping Gibbs in the dark.

And apparently he's not even allowed to have feelings about it all.

Ziva claims to be worried about him, because he's still hanging on to Jeanne; but that's not really what this is about. This is her little passive-aggressive way of punishing him.

Just like McGee, goading him about pretending to be someone he's not.

Tony's been doing that all his life.


	98. Episode 5x03: ExFile

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.03 – Ex-File<br>Original Airdate: October 9, 2007

Title: _'Unspoken Secrets'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Stephanie Flynn, Gibbs, Lt. Col. Hollis Mann  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Sometimes there are no words.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Never could talk to me, could you?"<p>

Nope. Talking only gets you into trouble. By the time Stephanie came along, he'd figured that much out, at least.

He's an intensely private man. Having his personal life (or at least, remnants from it) on display for his entire team to witness and discuss is a special kind of hell for Gibbs. They're not who he's most worried about, though.

Hollis means more to him than any woman has in a long while. He wants this relationship to work, which requires sharing everything, including his past.

He can do that without talking.


	99. Episode 5x04: Identity Crisis

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #259 - 'Who' & #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.04 – Identity Crisis<br>Original Airdate: October 16, 2007

Title: _'Who Are You?'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Jeanne, Ziva, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Not quite how Tony remembers dating.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I'm a gentle man." The words don't sound strange to him. Which is, in itself, strange.<p>

Ziva thinks he's a different person since Jeanne. Tony doesn't want to admit it, but she's right. He knows that's supposed to be a good thing, but it's troubling nonetheless.

Tim thinks he should 'get back on that horse'. DiNozzo doesn't remember signing up for McGee's Equine Dating Service, but he can't argue with the advice. The weird thing is, the casual hook-ups he was known for as recently as twelve months ago no longer appeal either.

He doesn't know who he is anymore.


	100. Episode 5x05: Leap of Faith

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.05 – Leap of Faith<br>Original Airdate: October 23, 2007

Title: _'Moving On'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Jeanne, Ziva, Lt. Michael Arnett  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: They say time heals all wounds...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

**A/N: Welcome to Day 100, folks. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She just won't let it go.<p>

"A good marriage needs good communication."

At this point, Tony's decided the best approach is to tune her out, but Ziva seems to think he's just not noticing the jab-and-twist of the knife.

"Maybe he didn't talk to her anymore..." "Or didn't listen."

The truth is, he hasn't let go of it, either; but it's getting easier. Seeing how Lt. Arnett lived his last days after being dumped by his wife, DiNozzo can't help thinking he escaped by the skin of his teeth.

The fortune cookie seals the deal: _Life's many pleasures await you._


	101. Episode 5x06: Chimera

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.06 – Chimera<br>Original Airdate: October 30, 2007

Title: _'White Heat'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Jenny Shepard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: She said Skinner couldn't stop her. Evidently, he can.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>For two years, Jenny Shepard has been laboring under the misconception that she holds a position of power and authority. If this investigation is anything to go by, she's nothing more than SecNav's token female, running a token agency.<p>

Naval Command's run amok –use the words 'black ops' and you can get away with anything. Even murder_._

Horrified, she watches the Chimera blown to kingdom come. A month ago, it was Tony. This time, it's Gibbs' entire team. The feeling of helplessness is multiplied ten-fold. Instead of guilt, this time it's mixed with white hot anger.

She's lost them all.


	102. Episode 5x07: Requiem

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.07 – Requiem<p>

Original Airdate: November 6, 2007

Title: _'An Agonizing Decision'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs, Maddie Tyler  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He's only one man.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

**A/N: Sorry for the late post - the site was giving me grief last night and I couldn't upload the file. If this happens again, please note you can always check out the latest drabble on my LJ page (home page on my profile). Thanks for your patience!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't do this to me, boss!"<p>

It's a choice no one should ever have to make, but his sinking heart tells him Gibbs isn't going to make it. If Maddie Tyler dies too, he'll have even more guilt to deal with.

He doesn't want to give up; the irrational side of him still thinks he can rescue both of them. For one split second, he's paralyzed by indecision; but then he looks into Gibbs' lifeless eyes one last time, and swears he hears his voice.

"Save _her_, DiNozzo. Don't let this be for nothing."

Tony always follows the boss' orders.


	103. Episode 5x08: Designated Target

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.08 – Designated Target<p>

Original Airdate: November 13, 2007

Title: _'Soulmates'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Ziva, Sayda Zuri  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: She's just an outsourced employee to Tony.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>September 20th, 2005. That was the day Ziva David met her soulmate. She knew it the minute she laid eyes on him, and ever since, she's been hoping he'll feel it too. Two years...still nothing.<p>

She takes to Sayda Zuri almost immediately – they have some things in common. Both have come to America for a limited time, both to complete a specific mission. That's where the similarities end, though.

Sayda came here to save a life; Ziva, to end one. Sayda lost her soulmate to another woman; Ziva's soulmate never reciprocated in the first place.

He'll never get it.


	104. Episode 5x09: Lost & Found

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.09 – Lost &amp; Found<p>

Original Airdate: November 20, 2007

Title: _'Doppelgänger'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Carson Taylor, DiNozzo Senior, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Something about that kid...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony doesn't let it show, but he gets it. He knows everyone's all abuzz about Carson Taylor being a mini-DiNozzo. There are plenty of similarities, he readily acknowledges; but there's one key difference that makes the comparison sting.<p>

Carson has a good father.

Tony's pretty sure Senior doesn't have a single photo of the two of them together. He only ever remembers one fishing trip with his Dad – he was about Carson's age, as a matter of fact.

The boy adores his father too. "He's super-tough, like Russell Crowe in Gladiator."

Senior had the tough part down, that's for sure.


	105. Episode 5x10: Corporal Punishment

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.10 – Corporal Punishment<p>

Original Airdate: November 27, 2007

Title: _'Courage'__  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Ray Vincent, Damon Werth  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It doesn't have anything to do with medals. Or does it?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Men like Ray Vincent – shallow and patronizing - make Gibbs' skin crawl. Behind all the photo ops and press releases, there's a hidden agenda; one that he doesn't support.<p>

There's no such thing as an ex-Marine, and Gibbs understands the burning desire to serve. What Damon Werth did may not have been right; but three Marines would be dead if he hadn't taken matters into his own hands.

Vincent was right about one thing – this is a nightmare. When a man risks everything for his country, he shouldn't be cast aside.

And a Silver Star shouldn't sit in a drawer.


	106. Episode 5x11: Tribes

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.11 – Tribes<p>

Original Airdate: January 15, 2008

Title: _'A Cold Case in the Making'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Khalid Mohammed Bakr, Gibbs, Hans Staiger  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Ziva understands tradition.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"It is mine to avenge; I will repay." Ziva first learned the passage from the Torah as a little girl in synagogue.<p>

In Mossad, she put those words behind her. She was an assassin – vengeance was _hers_. Even in the Holy Land, it was never about religion, in her mind; it was always political.

Sometimes though, it's hard to separate the two.

The irony isn't lost on her. Khalid remarked that there'd been too much death. He should have let Gibbs handle things, but no-one will ever solve the mystery of Staiger's death.

Revenge is a case best served cold.


	107. Episode 5x12: Stakeout

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.12 – Stakeout<p>

Original Airdate: April 8, 2008

Title: _'Strictly Business'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Det. Andrea Sparr, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony didn't sleep through his alarm.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome

* * *

><p>"I've dealt with your type all my life."<p>

Tony's never had much trouble picking up women. Det. Sparr has a giant chip on her shoulder, so naturally she assumes he's got an ulterior motive. And Ziva's right – she's hot.

For once, though, that's got nothing to do with it. His conscience won't allow him to let this go – he has to make it right. A little recreational tail would be a nice bonus, but he's not holding his breath.

It's always convenient when 'purely professional' meets 'pleasantly personal'. Good old-fashioned leg work solves crimes.

Apparently, it also wins the girl.


	108. Episode 5x13: Dog Tags

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.13 – Dog Tags<p>

Original Airdate: April 15, 2008

Title: _'The Dog Whisperer'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jimmy Palmer, Ducky Mallard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Palmer shares a bit of canine wisdom.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Jimmy's used to playing second fiddle to Dr. Mallard. He accepts the role with grace; after all, he's here to learn. Palmer knows how much Ducky enjoys being the sorcerer to his apprentice. He's shown Jimmy nothing but kindness, so why steal the limelight?<p>

When the opportunity presents itself to take the lead, though, he's pleasantly surprised by the M.E.'s willingness to step aside and allow him to shine. He didn't anticipate being referred to as the "resident dog expert". Two summers as a vet's assistant hardly merits the title - but he'll take it.

It's nice to be needed.


	109. Episode 5x14: Internal Affairs

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.14 – Internal Affairs<p>

Original Airdate: April 22, 2008

_**A/N: Once again, I bring you a two-fer, because this was simply a smashing episode and I couldn't settle on just one thing to write about. Many thanks to Karaokegal for pulling double-duty this evening as beta!**_

Title: _'Turning the Tables'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jeanne Benoit, Det. John Carson, René Benoit, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What if you don't feel bad about telling a lie?

* * *

><p>"I made the wrong choice."<p>

Every man who's ever mattered has lied to her...John...her father...Tony. How ironic that she once praised him for being honest even about the little things.

All her life, Jeanne Benoit has valued honesty; she's always believed that if you told the truth, your conscience would be clear. Life is more complicated than that, though.

Well, to hell with a clear conscience. She's tired of being victimized. Someone needs to pay for all the anguish she's been dealt.

This isn't about her father. It's not about DiNozzo either – not really. It's about her.

Truth is overrated.

* * *

><p>Title: <em>'Angoisse'<em>  
>CharactersPairings: Tony/Jeanne, Ziva (implied)  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Some lies are worse than others.

* * *

><p>"Jeanne must be going through hell."<em> As if you really care, Fornell.<em>

The last thing Tony needed was to have all that emotional baggage dredged up again. He'd only just managed to choke it down to the point where he could function again on a daily basis. Ziva had finally stopped rubbing his nose in it. Things were getting back to normal.

Or so he thought.

Now he's being told to "be a man." He's supposed to just ignore the fact that this woman lied, accused him of murder, tried to ruin his life.

He's not the bad guy here.


	110. Episode 5x15: In the Zone

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.15 – In the Zone<p>

Original Airdate: April 29, 2008

Title: _'Left Behind'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee, Nikki Jardine, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tim's not doing exactly what he shouldn't. He's not exactly sure what Ziva's doing.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony's done it again.<p>

Just when McGee thinks he's figured out how to outsmart his partner, DiNozzo somehow manages to get the better of him. An advanced degree in computer forensics should give him an edge in a strategic situation like this, but logic isn't what's called for here.

He's not quite so upset about this turn of events when he finds out Nikki Jardine is going to Baghdad. He finds her germ phobia a bit creepy, and he doesn't envy Tony.

Ziva, on the other hand, seems quite put out at being left behind. She's jealous, it seems.

Interesting.


	111. Episode 5x16: Recoil

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.16 – Recoil<p>

Original Airdate: May 6, 2008

Title: _'She's Come Undone'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Tony, Michael Locke  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony's got Ziva's six – whether she likes it or not.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I am fine." It's her standard response, and usually it turns out to be true. Not this time.<p>

Ziva has shut out the people who care about her welfare. Nothing new there, but now she's let in a total stranger instead. Tony's never known her to demonstrate such poor judgement, and he can't simply sit back and watch her unravel.

Showing concern doesn't work; neither does teasing. He regrets having to do it, but cruel and insensitive seems the only way to break through. He hated her for using that approach to help him get over Jeanne.

Now he understands.


	112. Episode 5x17: About Face

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.17 – About Face<p>

Original Airdate: May 13, 2008

Title: _'A Personal Question'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Jimmy Palmer, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tim wishes he could be more like Tony. Go figure.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I don't think I'm cut out to be a field agent." It's been over two years, but right now it feels like yesterday. Palmer's question brings it all back – the night Tony came calling, to cheer him up when he thought he'd killed a cop.<p>

It was one of those rare moments when DiNozzo let down his guard and showed him genuine kindness... and honesty. Tim knows he should do the same for Jimmy – tell him the truth about that fateful night. Unfortunately, the truth is he's still embarrassed about it.

That's not what Jimmy needs to hear right now.


	113. Episode 5x18: Judgement Day Part 1

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.18 – Judgement Day Part 1<p>

Original Airdate: May 20, 2008

Title: _'Jenny's Last Stand'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jenny/Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Mission accomplished.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>All her life, Jenny Shepard has looked forward. Introspection...regret...these were never part of her five-point plan.<p>

With La Grenouille dead, the plan is fully executed. Memories of what might have been can no longer be pushed down and forced into hiding when the mind has nothing else with which to occupy itself.

She's got nothing left to lose, and if there's one thing she can do to redeem herself in Jethro's eyes, it will be this last stand against the men who would see them both killed. If she can save him, it will all be worthwhile.

It ends here.


	114. Episode 5x19: Judgement Day Part 2

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 5.19 – Judgement Day Part 2 <strong>(Warning: mild spoiler for 9.03 The Penelope Papers)<strong>

Original Airdate: May 20, 2008

Title: _'Double-Agent'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Penelope Langston, Vance, Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: No more lies for Timothy.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>"Erase it."<p>

There are cover-ups, and then there are cover-ups. This is the mother of all cover-ups. And Tim's losing track of who's supposed to know what.

He absolutely hates lying – which is why he'd never be any good at undercover work. Penelope says he's honest to a fault, and she's right. It's not serving him well tonight, though. Vance is suspicious, Tony's infuriated, and Gibbs...well, he doesn't even want to go there.

He knows he'll hear about it from DiNozzo for spilling about Decker's code, but he doesn't care.

Vance is in charge, and it's every man for himself.


	115. Episode 6x01: Last Man Standing

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.01 – Last Man Standing<p>

Original Airdate: September 23, 2008

Title: _'Next Stop: Gitmo'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Gibbs, Tony, Vance  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: We are not hacking, Tony.

Beta by **Scousemuz1k**

* * *

><p>A few years ago, McGee was mortified at the very suggestion of hacking into the Pentagon. Now, he's the one proposing it. Working with Gibbs has turned him into a different person. Should he be proud, or ashamed? He's not sure.<p>

Devious and smart go hand-in-hand, though. He can get DiNozzo to do his dirty work for him. It's rather delightful seeing Tony in the hot seat for a change.

Naturally, those at the top will never be held accountable for the illegal activities of their underlings. Vance has plausible deniability down to a science.

"We didn't have this conversation."


	116. Episode 6x02: Agent Afloat

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.02 – Agent Afloat<p>

Original Airdate: September 30, 2008

Title: _'Opportunity Cost'_  
>CharactersPairings: Vance, Jenny Shepard, Gibbs, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He'll never know what he missed.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Leon inherited a mess. There's no other way to put it. Jenny Shepard was so focused on her private little wars, she ignored the routine operational decisions that should have been made to keep the agency running in top gear.<p>

He knows Gibbs doesn't believe him, but sending Tony to sea was never meant as a punishment. It's not good for an agent to be in one place for too long. Vance had a plan for him; Jethro's not doing DiNozzo any big favors by insisting he be reassigned to DC.

It's too bad...E.J. Barrett's not impressing him in Rota.


	117. Episode 6x03: Capitol Offense

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.03 – Capitol Offense<p>

Original Airdate: October 7, 2008

Title: _'Officially Curious'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It runs in the family.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony can't understand why Ziva's focusing on <em>him<em>. He's not the only one who invades people's privacy.

How quickly she forgets! It was just two years ago that Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa were making big bucks for Mr. Gemcity. Tony recalls Ziva herself being rather nosy when he finally found real love with Jeanne.

And then there's Abby. DNA swabs for all, including Gibbs. That's got to be the ultimate Fourth Amendment violation, but none of them dares to refuse; they all know she could kill them and leave no physical evidence whatsoever.

Tony's not the control geek here.


	118. Episode 6x04: Heartland

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.04 – Heartland<p>

Original Airdate: October 14, 2008

Title: _'A Serious Metaphysical Question'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony's made his bed. Now he wants to strip it.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"You wanna be clever? I can be <em>clever<em>."

Last week he was nosy. This week he's stupid. It's getting old.

No matter what comes out of his mouth, McGee and Ziva will be sure to twist it around so Tony comes out looking like an idiot.

Part of him realizes he's got no-one but himself to blame. He carved out that immature persona for himself, and now he can't get away from it. That doesn't make it any easier, though. He's finally ready to be taken seriously, but no-one's buying it.

Criticism he can deal with; ridicule, not so much.


	119. Episode 6x05: Nine Lives

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.05 – Nine Lives<p>

Original Airdate: October 21, 2008

Title: _'Twenty-Six Years'_  
>CharactersPairings: Fornell, Gibbs, Rick Azari  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Fornell's made yet another mistake.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>They start off at loggerheads.<p>

At first, Fornell figures the problem is that he and Gibbs are too much alike. Both stubborn as mules, driven by a passionate need for justice. There's one key difference between them, though.

Patience. Or rather, a lack thereof.

Gibbs learned it in the Corps. A Marine sniper knows: success comes to he who waits. Tobias couldn't wait to bring Azari down. He didn't dig deep enough, didn't want to know the truth if it meant that son-of-a-bitch would walk.

He didn't want to do it Jethro's way. Now he's got to live with it.


	120. Episode 6x06: Murder 2  0

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.06 – Murder 2.0<p>

Original Airdate: October 28, 2008

Title: _'Primitus Narcissus'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Every celebrity needs a good agent.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony's more than happy to step in once again. Everyone knows Gibbs won't show up for the award ceremony, and no-one even bothers trying to steal the limelight from DiNozzo; he'd only make their lives insufferable for weeks afterwards.<p>

It doesn't matter that the award isn't his. He loves the attention. He also happens to be very good at acceptance speeches. It's a small thing, but the fact that the boss allows him to do this means the world to him.

Doyle was wrong – Gibbs isn't just a set piece. He wins the Oscar, yet again.

And Tony's his agent.


	121. Episode 6x07: Collateral Damage

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.07 – Collateral Damage<p>

Original Airdate: November 11, 2008

Title: _'It's History'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Paula Cassidy, Tobias Fornell, Brent Langer  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: History doesn't always repeat itself.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He was wrong about Paula Cassidy.<p>

Something about her rubbed him the wrong way, from the moment they met. He rode her ass every time they worked together; made her question her own abilities. Guilted her.

He sometimes thinks he drove her to commit suicide-by-op.

His words to Tobias from three weeks ago return to haunt him as he stares at the montage of fallen heroes in the bar. "You made a mistake. It's not the first, it certainly won't be the last. Forget about it. What's next?"

Yes, he was wrong about Paula.

But he was right about Langer.


	122. Episode 6x08: Cloak

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.08 – Cloak<p>

Original Airdate: November 18, 2008

Title: _'Number Six'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jimmy Palmer, Michelle Lee, Vance, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Jimmy, I'm sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a Cylon."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Having a body stolen from under his nose should be cause for great concern. There are protocols that should make that impossible, even for DiNozzo and Co. Once the dust has settled, he'll figure out what went wrong, and how to fix it.<p>

Right now though, Palmer's preoccupied with mentally connecting all the dots. The impromptu interrogation in autopsy by Vance and Gibbs comes back to him, and he realizes that Michelle has been a suspect for several months. He told them he broke it off because he felt he was being used.

He didn't know how right he was.


	123. Episode 6x09: Dagger

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.09 – Dagger<p>

Original Airdate: November 25, 2008

Title: _'Non-Fat Soy Double-Cross Latté'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Michelle Lee, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Brent Langer  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony's had enough of Michelle's lies.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He believed in her. That's the hardest part to swallow.<p>

He took a chance on her; made her his Probie when he was team leader. It feels like a lifetime ago. She was a fast learner. So she didn't have a background in law enforcement – neither did McGee when he signed on, and he turned out all right.

Ziva says you can work with someone every day and still not know them. It's cold comfort. This betrayal calls his judgement into question. Now he understands how Gibbs initially felt about Langer.

She pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. Even his.


	124. Episode 6x10: Road Kill

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.10 – Road Kill<p>

Original Airdate: December 2, 2008

Title: _'Fight Club'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Ari Haswari, Kate Todd, Michelle Lee, Ted Bankston  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He doesn't talk about it.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>His team thinks he's invincible, but Gibbs knows better.<p>

Sure, he can be ruthless; determined. Once on a case, he won't stop until the perps are identified and caught. That doesn't mean he's never lost a fight.

Ari killed Kate. There wasn't a damned thing Gibbs could do about it. He wouldn't exactly call having to shoot Agent Lee in order to neutralize Ted Bankston a victory. Sometimes you make the wrong choice, sometimes you have no choice. Either way, you have to live with it.

The fiercest battles, and the hardest won, are those a man fights within himself.


	125. Episode 6x11: Silent Night

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.11 – Silent Night<p>

Original Airdate: December 16, 2008

Title: _'A Mutual Friend'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Wendy Vanderlicht-Kemp, Det. Justin Kemp  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Maybe if you had a family, DiNozzo, you'd understand."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>This time of year, he often thinks of what might have been.<p>

His colleagues would be shocked to know it, but Tony might easily have been a family man. Twelve years ago, he was a different person. And Wendy wasn't merely a mutual friend. She was perfect.

He has a visceral reaction to Detective Kemp the moment his name is mentioned. It's a misstep – he's shown his cards. Now everyone knows he wasn't the one who ended it. What they don't know is that he still has the ring, hidden in his sock drawer.

After all, a diamond is forever.


	126. Episode 6x12: Caged

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.12 – Caged<p>

Original Airdate: January 6, 2009

Title: _'Burnt Toast'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Kate Todd  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Forget 'tough-bluff', DiNozzo. McGee's not bluffing.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>At one time, he wouldn't have even entertained the thought of striking a woman. Even if he had, he would have worried about the consequences.<p>

Grappling with Kate was a humiliating and sobering experience. He learned not to hold back. He learned that he needed a lot more training (which she happily provided).

He learned the importance of wearing a cup.

He's not wearing one today, but it doesn't even enter his mind. He's not the timid young agent that Kate brought to his knees four years ago.

All it took was a can of pepper spray to convince him.


	127. Episode 6x13: Broken Bird

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.13 – Broken Bird<p>

Original Airdate: January 13, 2009

Title: _'On the House'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Trent Kort, Ducky  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Gibbs knows how to polish the brass. He simply doesn't want to.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Gibbs...I don't like you." <em>But you'll do me the favor anyway, won't you, Kort?<em>

Gibbs is no diplomat. Occasionally though, you've got to roll around in the mud with the pigs. One day, he has no doubt, it will be payback time. He's ok with that.

You make choices; you live with the consequences. The only way to help Ducky out of this predicament is to gather as much intel as he can. If that means making a deal with the Devil, so be it.

The bonus package, "in the hope of continuing goodwill," is unexpected, though.

That'll cost extra.


	128. Episode 6x14: Love & War

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.14 – Love &amp; War<p>

Original Airdate: January 27, 2009

Title: _'Shall We Play a Game?_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony really needs to get out more.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Everything Tony knows about computers, he learned from watching movies. Or so he'd like everyone to believe.<p>

Ok, so maybe he's a smidge too quick to steal McGee's thunder about the phreak box. War Games was a great film, and he's seen it five times, but the way he explains it, makes it sound like he actually knows what he's talking about. Better be careful.

Elf Lord has always been the geek on this team. Why upset the cosmic balance now?

Of course...one can't pretend to be a level 5 sorceress without knowing a thing or two about MMORPGs.


	129. Episode 6x15: Deliverance

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.15 – Deliverance<p>

Original Airdate: February 10, 2009

Title: _'Inscrutable'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Jenny Shepard, Tomás Tomayo, Leon Vance  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: There's some good stuff in the last five pages...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Need to know" was Jenny's favourite phrase in her last days. Although Gibbs never much cared for the expression, he's always operated that way too. He's an intensely private man. He would never admit as much, but he also rather likes it that those around him can't figure him out.<p>

Strong and silent usually works well. Sometimes it backfires. Three divorces prove that.

His team doesn't need to know about Colombia. Tomás doesn't need to know his father was the head of a dangerous drug cartel, or that Gibbs killed him.

Everybody's got something to hide.

_Well, you'd know, Leon._


	130. Episode 6x16: Bounce

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.16 – Bounce<p>

Original Airdate: February 17, 2009

Title: _'Talk to Me'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jimmy Palmer, Tony, Gibbs, Ducky  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Jamaican Mocha...Jimmy's stocked up – just in case.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's good to be back.<p>

Jimmy can't remember exactly when he ceased to be the 'autopsy gremlin' and became the sounding board. It was about a month after Gibbs left for Mexico, he thinks. It didn't happen overnight.

The first time, it was Ducky that Tony was seeking, obviously desperate for sage advice from the only remaining elder on the team. Palmer agreed to pass the message along, but his added comment as DiNozzo was leaving autopsy caught the agent's attention. So began the clandestine partnership that was to define Tony DiNozzo's tenure as leader...

Sex Machine and Black Lung.


	131. Episode 6x17: South By Southwest

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.17 – South By Southwest<p>

Original Airdate: February 24, 2009

Title: _'It's Only Money'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Clive Paddington  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Gonna be with this agency much longer?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

****A/N: Very special thanks are due to my wonderful beta, who went above and beyond tonight. She stayed up with me until almost 1 am Pacific to get this puppy hammered out. She also put up with me having a little tantrum and a minor meltdown. You're the best, Miriam. *Mwah*!****

* * *

><p>"I don't need this crap. I'm about to be a very wealthy man."<p>

DiNozzo's not merely referring to the elbow in the face. He went out on a limb this morning with Gibbs – covered for his partner. In return, he's being accused of doing nothing. You're welcome.

If Uncle Clive did come through for him, maybe Tony could walk away from all this, and start over. The prospect is enticing. Maybe then Tim would realize how much he actually does behind the scenes.

When Gibbs actually puts it out there though, it doesn't feel right.

This is where he belongs.


	132. Episode 6x18: Knockout

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.18 – Knockout<p>

Original Airdate: March 17, 2009

Title: _'Idle Hands'_  
>CharactersPairings: Abby, Jenny Shepard, Vance, Sister Rosita, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Mephistopheles sits on his throne of fire...

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>What is it with El Jefe and the secret agendas? Abby thought the private assignments were behind her when Director Shepard died, but under Vance she's been asked to shut out her colleagues twice now. It's not right.<p>

Sister Rosita would be very disappointed in her if she were to lie to the Director, though.

Vance should have known better than to try to keep Gibbs out of the loop. Gibbs knows everything. He's _supposed_ to know everything. The Caf-Pow isn't a bribe...it's an advance reward for ingenuity.

He knew she'd find a way to tell him. He's _that_ good.


	133. Episode 6x19: Hide and Seek

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.19 – Hide and Seek<br>Original Airdate: March 24, 2009

Title: _'The Great Santini' (with apologies to Pat Conroy)_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: _"Who the hell asked you anything?" – Lt. Col. Wilbur 'Bull' Meechum_

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>There's a perverse pleasure to be had in learning about someone else's misfortunes. Especially when that someone else is prone to delusions of grandeur.<p>

It's pretty hard for Tony to imagine it being a point of pride to have read "Scouting Life" instead of "Playpen" as a kid, but if anyone would try to make that case, it's Tim. Everything he did as a kid is somehow supposedly better than the way Tony spent his own childhood. He's getting tired of hearing about it.

McGee's father was a 'Bull' Meechum clone. Tony's wasn't there at all.

He wouldn't trade places.


	134. Episode 6x20: Dead Reckoning

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.20 – Dead Reckoning<br>Original Airdate: March 31, 2009

Title: _'Desk Jockey'_  
>CharactersPairings: Trent Kort, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Timing is everything.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"It's possible you're even more dangerous behind a desk." <em>You don't know how right you are, Gibbs<em>.

Kort was pissed when the CIA benched him, but he used it to good advantage. After awhile, he faded into the background. You can do some of your best work when no-one notices what you're up to. You don't have to think on your feet; you have time to plan. Time to strategize.

And sometimes, fortune hands you a gift on a platter, as it did when he got that call from Gibbs back in January.

Good things come to those who wait.


	135. Episode 6x21: Toxic

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.21 – Toxic<br>Original Airdate: April 7, 2009

Title: _'Six Degrees of Ignorance'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tim's got multiple degrees. Tony's got a headache.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>If Tony hears about McGee's 'Biomedical Engineering Degree from Johns Hopkins University' one more time, he's going to take this screwdriver and do something with it he'll regret. Come to think of it, maybe he won't regret it.<p>

There seems to be an assumption that education equals knowledge; Tim never fails to underestimate the value of Tony's observational skills. DiNozzo was hanging out with Abby in her lab for three years before Mr. Johns Hopkins ever came on the scene.

Tony warned him, and got ignored. Now he's being forced to help clean up the mess.

How is that fair?


	136. Episode 6x22: Legend Part 1

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.22 – Legend Part 1<br>Original Airdate: April 28, 2009

Title: _'The Stranger'_  
>CharactersPairings: Abby, Tony, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "You don't ask her. You don't breathe a word of this, Abby."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Abby knows how to keep a secret. Usually, it's fun. This...is not fun. This is scary.<p>

When Tony first asks her to run facial recognition on the still from the Morocco footage, it isn't hard to guess it's about Ziva. He might think he's hiding it, but Abby knows he's got the hots for his partner. Obviously, he's jealous; he's checking out the competition.

His reaction to the second photo makes her re-evaluate that hypothesis. Abby's never seen Tony like this before - deadly serious; intense. It's freaking her out. What she sees in his eyes isn't jealousy.

It's danger.


	137. Episode 6x23: Legend Part 2

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.23 – Legend Part 2<br>Original Airdate: May 5, 2009

Title: _'The Watcher'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He observes, he records, but he never interferes. If only he could.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony thought he had the situation contained, but now McGee's asking questions, too. Ziva thinks he's questioning her loyalty. He's not...yet.<p>

They've worked side-by-side for four years. They've put their lives in each other's hands countless times. He should be able to trust her. It's getting harder every day though, when he knows she's keeping secrets from him. The question is, why?

Obviously she's caught up in something bigger than either of them. He wants to help her, but she's shutting down; the more he presses, the more distant she becomes.

He won't be able to protect her much longer.


	138. Episode 6x24: Semper Fidelis

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.24 – Semper Fidelis<br>Original Airdate: May 12, 2009

Title: _'I Spy'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't check on him."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ziva once talked about how you can work with someone every day and still not really know them. How ironic. He doesn't even recognize her anymore.<p>

She's always been a private person, and he's always enjoyed snooping on her because of it. That was then; now, it's different. She's no longer merely withholding information – she's lying. He's no longer merely snooping – he's gathering intel.

The jig is up. She's pissed at him, but he can deal with that. There's more at stake here than his relationship with his partner.

Tony knows he's the only thing standing between Ziva and self-destruction.


	139. Episode 6x25: Aliyah

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 6.25 – Aliyah<br>Original Airdate: May 19, 2009

Title: _'Betrayal'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva/Michael Rivkin, Tony/Jeanne Benoit, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: I wish I'd never met you.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Was any of it real?"<p>

Ziva tried not to take sides when Jeanne Benoit uttered those words. She felt for her partner – his pain was very real – but she also believed that she understood what Jeanne was going through.

Now that Ziva's on the receiving end, she realizes how shallow those feelings really were. There are no words to adequately describe the depth of her confusion and hurt. She's questioning everything. Michael did what she swore no man ever would: he used her. She feels like a fool.

She's not sure she'll ever trust a man again. Not even Gibbs.


	140. Episode 7x01: Truth or Consequences

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.01 – Truth or Consequences<br>Original Airdate: September 22, 2009

Title: _'The Wildcard'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony/Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Tony...why are you here?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Out of everyone in the world who could have found her...it had to be Tony. If the events of last May had never happened, she could understand it. As it is, Ziva is baffled; overwhelmed.<p>

Tony's never been predictable. It's one of many things she's always found intriguing about him. Who would expect a man to get captured deliberately by violent terrorists, in order to avenge a woman who stuck her Sig in his chest and told him she wished he were dead?

It makes no sense that he would forgive her.

But he wouldn't be Tony if he hadn't.


	141. Episode 7x02: Reunion

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.02 – Reunion<br>Original Airdate: September 29, 2009

Title: _'Berakah'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "We were a team. And I would like that again."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"It is your blessing I came for."<p>

It's no small thing Ziva is asking, and she knows it. A blessing carries great importance to her people. To Ziva, coming from the man she now thinks of as Abba, it means everything. It signifies acceptance; trust.

Forgiveness.

Somehow, Gibbs knows the truth about the mission that sent her to NCIS. There will be time later to ask how. Right now, she needs him to believe her. She was given orders to trick him, like Jacob did Isaac, but she did not. It would have been impossible anyway.

Gibbs is not blind.


	142. Episode 7x03: The Inside Man

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.03 – The Inside Man<br>Original Airdate: October 6, 2009

Title: _'Chillax, Bro!'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

_**A/N: After the angst-fest we've been masochistically enjoying over the last few days, I thought it might be time for a bit of levity.**_

Summary: "I don't have the right shoes for this!"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>When will he ever learn?<p>

He should know by now that Tony's the proverbial boy who cried wolf...dog...whatever. McGee should listen to his own instincts. When Tony says there are no dogs, that means there are dogs. Big, angry dogs. And this time, he doesn't have his Sig for protection.

Not that it did him much good last time anyway; Jethro left a few scars.

It's a good thing he used his patented simulated bird doo on the security camera – he'd hate to think this embarrassing display was being immortalized for Metro PD's future enjoyment.

He'd never live it down.


	143. Episode 7x04: Good Cop, Bad Cop

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.04 – Good Cop, Bad Cop<br>Original Airdate: October 13, 2009

Title: _'The Mirror Universe'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Ziva, Vance, Ducky  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Ok. Good cop, bad cop. Which one are you?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Everything is upside down. Gibbs isn't sure he trusts Ziva anymore. Leon Vance is taking her side against Eli David; says she's been broken enough. Ducky's accusing Gibbs of punishing her.<p>

When did he become the _bad_ cop?

It's a rhetorical question, because he can pinpoint the exact moment. It was in Vance's office, at 10:15 am on May 27th, 2009 and all it took was four simple words: "Two birds, one bullet." It's going to take a lot more than her request for his blessing to win back his trust.

It's going to take the truth. All of it.


	144. Episode 7x05: Code of Conduct

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.05 – Code of Conduct<br>Original Airdate: October 20, 2009

Title: _'R.E.S.P.E.C.T.'_  
>CharactersPairings: Jimmy Palmer, Gibbs, Tony, Abby  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Palmer, you're a genius!

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Palmer's fairly certain Agent Gibbs thinks he's an idiot. Whenever he's around, the fight-or-flight response kicks in; Jimmy starts jabbering like a nervous schoolboy and dropping things.<p>

Jimmy's eager to impress, but respect is not something Gibbs is known to dole out liberally. Tony was better at showing his appreciation for Palmer's abilities, and there are times when he wishes DiNozzo were still in command. There's no sense in looking back, he supposes...

It's an innocent observation in Abby's lab that turns everything around. The Gibbs-slap is a badge of honor.

At last, Jimmy's a member of the club.


	145. Episode 7x06: Outlaws and InLaws

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.06 – Outlaws and In-Laws<br>Original Airdate: November 3, 2009

Title: _'The American Dream'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Leyla Shakarji, Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

_**A/N: Although it's early, I think it's rather appropriate that this one landed so close to Thanksgiving. Don't you?**_

Summary: Rush Limbaugh got it all wrong. So did Tony.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony loves to brag to anyone who'll listen about his family heritage. His great-grandfather was an entrepreneur who built a business empire. Never mind the fact that Senior managed to run it into the ground...<p>

Tony's fascinated by Leyla's story. It's a revelation: it seems money, fame and fortune aren't the most important reasons people are drawn to his country. They're seeking freedom and safety. They're starting over again. Rebuilding again. Just like Ziva.

They're leaving behind everything they've ever known, for the tenuous promise of something better...

It turns out, Tony DiNozzo doesn't know squat about the American Dream.


	146. Episode 7x07: Endgame

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.07 – Endgame<br>Original Airdate: November 10, 2009

Title: _'Natural Born Killer'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, Chad Dunham  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "You and Kai are probably a lot more alike than you think."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I know exactly who I am," Tony asserts. He suspects this might not actually be true, but that's not something he's prepared to deal with at the moment. Right now, he's too busy trying to figure out his partner.<p>

A pretty lady. A trained assassin. A woman with killer instincts, in both senses of the word. Shōr...the bull.

She's determined not to answer his question. Ziva is every bit as skilled with words as she is with knives – her occasional idiomatic slip doesn't fool Tony one bit. Chad Dunham, though? He didn't see that one coming.

She's a dangerous woman.


	147. Episode 7x08: Power Down

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.08 – Power Down<br>Original Airdate: November 17, 2009

Title: _'The Old Guard'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: You never see this crap on Columbo.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>There's nothing like a good old-fashioned power outage to separate the men from the boys. In the game of <em>Who–can-adapt-the-quickest<em>, Gibbs wins hands-down, naturally; Tony comes a close second.

It gives a whole new meaning to the term 'Senior Field Agent'.

He's every bit as dependent on technology as the rest of them, but Tony's also more resourceful. He was born just early enough to remember a time before e-mail, faxes and plasma screens. He's no Brontosaurus, but he knows something Tim and Ziva don't – you can't have a cork board and no map.

Joe Friday would be proud.


	148. Episode 7x09: Child's Play

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.09 – Child's Play<br>Original Airdate: November 24, 2009

Title: _'A Bountiful Thanks'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ducky, Mrs. Mallard  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

_**A/N: Once again, in an eerie twist of fate, this episode falls one day after Thanksgiving. So, this one's dedicated to all my American friends. Hope you had a wonderful holiday! **_

Summary: A 20-pound bird and enough trimmings to feed Coxey's Army.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ducky always preaches that assumptions are dangerous, but it seems he's neglected to take his own advice, and catastrophe now looms. How was he to know that his friends would all have plans for the holiday?<p>

Since his mother moved to the nursing home, the house is dreadfully quiet. He was so looking forward to feasting with his friends; feeling useful again, and enjoying an evening of laughter and good company.

Perhaps he was being a bit optimistic when he bought that 20-pound bird, but a twist of fate has brought them all together, regardless.

Ducky's thankful for small mercies.


	149. Episode 7x10: Faith

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.10 – Faith<br>Original Airdate: December 15, 2009

Title: _'Father Christmas'_  
>CharactersPairings: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jackson Gibbs, Tony, DiNozzo Sr.  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's not supposed to be easy.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>You know you've got a problem when you're suspicious of your own father for showing up at Christmas. If he really thinks about it, Gibbs' relationship with Jackson isn't all that much better than what Tony has with Senior. It's different – he's never doubted his father's love – but that doesn't mean he's any easier to talk to.<p>

Something is different this time, though. His Dad's always been fairly easy-going (and maybe that was part of the problem in the first place). Now he's moody, stubborn and quick-tempered; there's an air of sadness about him.

It's like looking in a mirror.


	150. Episode 7x11: Ignition

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.11 – Ignition<br>Original Airdate: January 5, 2010

Title: _'Yojimbo'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, M. Allison Hart, Colonel Merton Bell, Mike Franks, Pedro Hernandez  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: If I didn't know better, I would say that she's getting to you.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Just out of curiosity...do you have any respect at all for the law?"<p>

It's an insulting question, designed to rile him up, and Gibbs isn't about to take the bait. Given how much Hart seems to know about him, it also makes him a bit nervous.

She's able to rattle off specific events in the team's recent past. He can't help wondering how far back her research took her. What else does she know about them...about _him_?

The connection to Colonel Bell is even more disconcerting. It leads to places he'd rather she didn't go. Mike Franks. Mexico.

Hernandez.


	151. Episode 7x12: Flesh and Blood

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.12 – Flesh and Blood<br>Original Airdate: January 12, 2010

Title: _'Cool Hand Tony'_  
>CharactersPairings: DiNozzo Sr., DiNozzo Jr., Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What we've got here is a failure to communicate.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Anthony DiNozzo Sr. doesn't like to advertise his failures, but what he really dislikes is having someone else point them out to him.<p>

It's true, he doesn't share much about his life; why give Junior more ammunition to criticize the poor choices he's made over the years? It's a two-way street, though – Tony's done a fine job of shutting him out, too.

Gibbs' accusation catches him off-guard; apparently he's a bastard who doesn't care about his own son. What kid who's deathly ill doesn't send for his father?

Neglect breeds indifference, he supposes. Still...it would have been nice to know.


	152. Episode 7x13: Jet Lag

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.13 – Jet Lag<br>Original Airdate: January 26, 2010

Title: _'It Happened in Paris'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony/Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's not the first time they've shared a hotel room.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He thought of it as a cleansing, of sorts – hoped that Paris would get Jeanne Benoit out of his system once and for all. He never anticipated that THIS would happen, though.<p>

The last time they spent the night together in a hotel room, it was electric. And absolutely nothing happened. Talk about missed opportunities...

It's critical they get their story straight. Dating a co-worker can't be done, he says. _Shouldn't_ be done, she responds. She's quoting Rule #12, but in a half-assed way. Her ambivalence makes him nervous.

One story, two versions. The truth lies somewhere in the middle.


	153. Episode 7x14: Masquerade

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.14 – Masquerade<br>Original Airdate: February 20, 2010

Title: _'A Higher Standard'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I have seen first-hand what happens when convenience wins out."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's becoming increasingly difficult for Ziva to stomach the crazy, sometimes dangerous logic Gibbs and Tony use to justify their questionable investigative methods. She can't tell if Tony really believes they don't need a warrant, or if he simply can't be bothered to get one. Either way, he's wrong.<p>

Ziva was once a lot like Gibbs. She believed more in the concept of justice than in the letter of law. The ends justified the means. Then, she wouldn't have thought twice about breaking into an abandoned warehouse to search for evidence of terrorist activity.

But her name isn't Salim Ulman.


	154. Episode 7x15: JackKnife

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.15 – Jack-Knife<br>Original Airdate: February 9, 2010

Title: _'McJeeves'_  
>CharactersPairings: Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Gibbs is enjoying having a valet.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>McGee stopped being Tony's indentured servant about six months in. It would have taken a lot longer if Abby hadn't clued him in to the fact that he didn't have to take it. It's a different story when it's Gibbs doing the hazing, though.<p>

Even though she's glad to have the old Gibbs back, she feels sorry for McGee; she wants him to stand up to the 'old man'. Timmy's taking this life debt thing so seriously that he doesn't even realize the boss is totally milking the situation. Abby does – she's seen this before.

Gibbs is pulling a DiNozzo.


	155. Episode 7x16: Mother's Day

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.16 – Mother's Day<br>Original Airdate: March 2, 2010

Title: _'Due Process'_  
>CharactersPairings: M. Allison Hart, Gibbs, Joanne Fielding  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: She said it herself...the truth is overrated.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"As long as we battle each other and somebody wins, I have done my job." <em>Battle<em> is the operative word here. M. Allison Hart has just witnessed Mr. Gibbs lay down arms without so much as a murmur of protest. It slowly dawns on her: she's been had. Clearly, she underestimated him.

She really should have seen it coming when she received the strange request to defend his former mother-in-law. By now he's familiar with her methods, so why would he seek her help, other than to use her tactics for his own purposes?

This was no battle...and nobody won.


	156. Episode 7x17: Double Identity

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.17 – Double Identity<br>Original Airdate: March 9, 2010

Title: _'New Beginnings'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ducky, Jimmy Palmer, Breena  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Every dog has his day.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Ducky's always been fascinated by the cycle of life.<p>

Watching Mr. Palmer's budding romance develop with the lovely Breena brings to mind fond memories of his own youth, when he was wild and carefree, writing romantic poetry and sweeping lovely young women off their feet.

Well, some things never change. Just because one spends one's working hours with the dead, does not mean one must live with one foot in the grave. There's nothing quite like the death of a parent to focus the mind on the importance of making the most of each day.

Love is in the air.


	157. Episode 7x18: Jurisdiction

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.18 – Jurisdiction<br>Original Airdate: March 16, 2010

Title: _'For Real'_  
>CharactersPairings: Abigail Borin/Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He's so much like her, she can't stand it.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Abigail Borin is used to being sneered at by other LEOs. Some of them don't even believe CGIS is a real agency; they think she's making it up when she shows them her photo I.D. Considering the relatively low profile of NCIS, it's a bit galling to have <em>them<em> questioning her investigative credentials.

Gibbs seems to have made up his mind about her in about ten seconds flat. And on what pretext? He doesn't know her.

She doesn't know him either, for that matter, but if she's totally honest, she's made up her mind about him, too.

Kind of cute.


	158. Episode 7x19: Guilty Pleasure

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.19 – Guilty Pleasure<br>Original Airdate: April 6, 2010

Title: _'The Language of Love'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Holly Snow  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Pretend like you've done this before."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony DiNozzo has never had sex with a prostitute - he's never been that desperate. Or that reckless. He's been in law enforcement long enough to know how easily a John can get busted, and discretion is definitely the better part of valor.<p>

Somehow, he still feels compelled to make Holly Snow think he's got plenty of 'experience'. In truth, he's in way over his head. The lingo, the setting, the attitude...it's all completely foreign to him, and he finds that strangely embarrassing. When this is all over, there's one question he simply must ask her...

What's the Spicy Canton?


	159. Episode 7x20: Moonlighting

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.20 – Moonlighting<br>Original Airdate: April 27, 2010

Title: _'Long Live the King'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, McGee, NCIS Polygraph Analyst Susan Grady  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Pass the sceptre.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"You know, I used to like spending time with you." McGee's been getting on Tony's nerves for weeks now, and he thinks he's figured out what the problem is.<p>

Tim needs a woman. A real woman. Even if she comes in the form of the socially awkward Susan Grady.

Tony's not sure when, or why, it became his responsibility to worry about the Probie's love life. Maybe it's because his own romantic entanglements aren't going so well of late. He's tiring of playing musical women – it just hasn't felt right, since Jeanne.

It's time for McGee to inherit Tony's crown.


	160. Episode 7x21: Obsession

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.21 – Obsession<br>Original Airdate: May 4, 2010

Title: _'Ms. Right'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, Brenda Bittner  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Tony DiNozzo will never settle.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony has a very clear idea of what he's looking for in a woman. For some reason, though, he never seems to date that type; at least, not unless he's pushed into it by outside forces like undercover operations against French arms dealers.<p>

Of course, he isn't Tony DiNozzo in those situations.

Is it possible that Ziva's right? If he were to drop the masks and simply be himself, would such a woman be completely uninterested in him? It's a possibility he doesn't want to contemplate...

Maybe that's the real reason he sticks to the Brenda Bittners of this world.


	161. Episode 7x22: Borderland

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.22 – Borderland<br>Original Airdate: May 11, 2010

Title: _'Shattered'_  
>CharactersPairings: Abby, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He's always had her back, but now she can't have his.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Forensic science is Abby Sciuto's life. And it's going to be the death of her.<p>

Rule 40 or not, she's been left disillusioned and confused by the facts she's uncovered. Her hero now has feet of clay.

Ballistics are supposed to put the bad guys away, and keep the good guys safe. They're not supposed to convict the man she loves like a father. They're not supposed to put her in the impossible position of having to point an accusing finger at him and say, "Gibbs is a murderer."

She's been betrayed by the two things she loves the most.


	162. Episode 7x23: Patriot Down

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.23 – Patriot Down<br>Original Airdate: May 18, 2010

Title: _'Do as I Say, Not as I Do'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, M. Allison Hart, Pedro Hernandez, Lara Macy, Mike Franks, Abby  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He's only ever needed her to do one thing.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"He's a murderer! How's it feel to be in the murder business, Ms. Hart?" The hypocrisy of the question isn't lost on him.<p>

He never expected to get away with it, but when he did, he naively thought he could put it behind him. When he pulled that trigger nearly twenty years ago, it was just between him and Pedro. Nobody else was supposed to get hurt. Now Lara's dead, Mike's on the run, and Abby...

He's the one who breaks the rules; not her. That she'd even suggest falsifying her report is the ultimate wake-up call.

It ends here.


	163. Episode 7x24: Rule FiftyOne

NCIS Daily Drabble

**Somehow I missed posting this yesterday - my humble apologies folks!**

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 7.24 – Rule Fifty-One<br>Original Airdate: May 25, 2010

Title: _'The Enemy Within'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Mike Franks, Lara Macy, Paloma Reynosa, M. Allison Hart, Abby  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I've seen enemies with vendettas, Leon. I've seen people lose their lives to them. People that matter."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p><em>You're a lucky bastard, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. <em>

He should be in prison right now. Hell, he should be dead...and part of him wishes he were. Yet, people keep intervening on his behalf; he has no idea why.

Mike never asked him where he'd been when he returned from that Mexican ridge. Lara Macy never pursued the charges against him. Paloma Reynosa decided he was worth more to her alive than dead. And now, for some reason M. Allison Hart has intercepted Abby's forensics report – "the bullet that should end you," she called it.

Sometimes, you're wrong. Shouldn't there be consequences?


	164. Episode 8x01: Spider and the Fly

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.01 – Spider and the Fly<br>Original Airdate: September 21, 2010

Title: _'Death in Iambic Pentameter'_  
>CharactersPairings: Alejandro Rivera, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Paloma Reynosa, Jackson Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary:

So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  
>And set his table ready to dine upon the Fly.<p>

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Alejandro Rivera is a coward. Gibbs' entire plan depended on that one fact.<p>

He couldn't be certain how it would play out; there were so many variables. Would Rivera read the note? More importantly, would he believe it? The most significant question of all: would his grief be sufficient to overcome the fear of looking his nemesis in the eye as he gunned him down? If so, all bets were off.

It wasn't. He hid behind a semi-automatic...never saw his victim.

How fitting that Paloma died in the same manner that she tried to kill Gibbs' father.

It's poetic justice.


	165. Episode 8x02: Worst Nightmare

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.02 – Worst Nightmare<br>Original Airdate: September 28, 2010

Title: _'Probie Redux'_  
>CharactersPairings: Team, Conrad Zuse  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: The student has become the teacher.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Now you understand. Feels good, doesn't it?" McGee hadn't even realized what he was doing until Tony uttered those words, and he's a little bit embarrassed to be caught out. Just a little.<p>

He doesn't really need an intern on his six in order to feel like a seasoned NCIS agent, but it helps. Even with Ziva's new 'Probie' status, he's still the most junior member of Gibbs' team. It's nice, for once, to be the one dishing out the orders instead of taking them. It's surprising how easily he slides into Tony's shoes, though.

He's learned from the master.


	166. Episode 8x03: Short Fuse

NCIS Daily Drabble

_**A/N: To all my loyal readers who have left reviews in the last few days...my humble apologies for my delay in responding. My best friend is getting married in two days, and I am her Maid of Honour. I've been somewhat busy (and preoccupied, as I'm sure you can imagine), and it's all I can do to write and post daily at the moment. But I promise I will respond to you as soon as the craziness subsides, which will be this coming weekend. Please know that your comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated. :D**_

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.03 – Short Fuse<br>Original Airdate: October 5, 2010

Title: _'The Punjab Express'_  
>CharactersPairings: Fornell, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Misery loves company.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>They're like an old married couple. It's ironic – neither one of them could live with Diane, but at times like this, Fornell figures they probably could cohabitate just fine. He would do the cooking, Jethro would take care of the laundry. They'd solve cases together. It would be just like Hart to Hart, only without the romance.<p>

Then again, perhaps the thing that works about this relationship is the fact that Tobias can walk away at the end of the evening. Jethro has this annoying need to be right all the time.

It's funny...that's exactly what Diane said about _him_.


	167. Episode 8x04: Royals & Loyals

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.04 – Royals &amp; Loyals<br>Original Airdate: October 12, 2010

Title: _'Keep Calm & Carry On'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: MI6 Operative Peter Molloy, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Do you have pretzels?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's rather irksome, having to seek help from the man who rather unceremoniously ordered him out of the Navy Yard. John Wayne had nothing on Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The man is a veritable bull in a china shop, throwing his weight around and uttering threats. Something tells Peter Molloy that Gibbs is a man he can trust, though.<p>

So here he sits, in a living room that would make Colin and Justin cringe, drinking the swill that passes for beer in this country and trying not to sound as if he's pleading for his life.

Stiff upper lip, old chap.


	168. Episode 8x05: Dead Air

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.05 – Dead Air<br>Original Airdate: October 19, 2010

Title: _'You've Come A Long Way, Baby'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: PG

Summary: "I'd hate for you to completely relapse."

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>He misses the old Ziva, but he knows he's better off without her.<p>

Five years ago, she was wild, sassy and ruthless. Incredibly attractive, in the most intoxicating way imaginable. And therefore extremely dangerous.

It was a very foolish indiscretion; one he's committed twice now. The second time, in Paris, they didn't quite capture the magic of that first encounter. When all is said and done, that's likely the reason Rule 12 exists. Even now he finds it hard to concentrate as he relives that undercover assignment.

"You did not like me then?" Yes, he did. A little too much.


	169. Episode 8x06: Cracked

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.06 – Cracked<br>Original Airdate: October 26, 2010

Title: _'Dereliction of Duty'_  
>CharactersPairings: McGee, Abby, Lt. Clea Thorson, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Last time we let you two out on a field trip."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's been almost six years since there was anything you could remotely call romantic about Tim's relationship with Abby, but he still feels like it's his job to protect her.<p>

He sees her differently than anyone else on the team. He knows that sometimes, she doesn't know when to let go. She's _very_ good at her job...not always so good at stepping back and letting others do theirs. He shouldn't have agreed to help her retrace Lt. Thorson's steps. That was HIS responsibility.

Tony's snide comments about dereliction of duty don't really faze him.

He couldn't feel much worse anyway.


	170. Episode 8x07: Broken Arrow

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.07 – Broken Arrow<br>Original Airdate: November 9, 2010

Title: _'Oil and Water'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Sr., Tony Jr.  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Once he's made up his mind about someone, Leroy Jethro Gibbs virtually never changes it. He's not really sure that's what's going on here, either; he still views Senior as a self-absorbed, snobbish SOB. Somehow though, that DiNozzo charm is working on him. He's starting to see in Senior a faint glimmer of his son's personality.<p>

Gibbs is surprised when Senior doesn't exactly deny the facts about his financial situation. Then again, he doesn't really acknowledge them, either. It's classic DiNozzo – keep 'em guessing.

He hides his cards...yet he respects Gibbs for being a straight shooter.

Like father, like son.


	171. Episode 8x08: Enemies Foreign

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.08 – Enemies Foreign<br>Original Airdate: November 16, 2010

Title: _'The Outsider'_  
>CharactersPairings: Ziva, Malachi, Liat, Eli David  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: She's proud of being an insider; but she still feels left out.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>You can't have your cake, and eat it too. This is one American idiom that Ziva David understands only too well.<p>

She's made her choice – there is no turning back. It's not that she has regrets...exactly. And yet, seeing Malachi and Liat in action revives the dull ache for home that Ziva's done her best to push aside.

Apparently, it's all her fault for abandoning _them_. Even her own father expects her to make all the effort in their relationship. Eli wants her to let him into her life.

Ziva wishes he would choose to let her into his.


	172. Episode 8x09: Enemies Domestic

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.09 – Enemies Domestic<br>Original Airdate: November 23, 2010

Title: _'Always Faithful'_  
>CharactersPairings: Leon Vance, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Leon never forgets anything.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>In this business, it's hard to know who you can trust. The higher up the ladder you climb, the lonelier it gets. Allegiances are transitory; friends are fickle. Vance learned this on his very first op as an NCIS agent, and it's a lesson he's never forgotten.<p>

He's been watching his back ever since he arrived in DC, but Gibbs has never been anything worse than a thorn in his side. For all Leon's blustering about toeing the line and sharing information, he knows that when the chips are down, Gibbs is an ally.

_Semper Fi_ never meant so much.


	173. Episode 8x10: False Witness

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.10 – False Witness<br>Original Airdate: December 14, 2010  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Identity Crisis'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, Vance, DiNozzo Sr.  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "What am I supposed to say?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>A little over a year ago, Tony told Ziva that he knew exactly who he was. Even then, he was aware that wasn't quite true. Now, he's got absolutely no idea – at least, he doesn't know who he's <em>supposed<em> to be.

Tony's always been a joker, but lately he's lost his ability to judge what is appropriate behavior in a given situation, and adapt accordingly. Even more troubling, his father is now having better luck with women than he is. Tony used to know how to read people; how to predict a likely outcome.

When did life get so complicated?


	174. Episode 8x11: Ships in the Night

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.11 – Ships in the Night<br>Original Airdate: January 11, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Thinker'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, Devin Lodge  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: What is this, like, reverse Darwinism?

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>It's been one of the most eventful Christmas breaks in Tony's memory. Ever since Ziva gave him that little 'pep talk' last month in Observation, he's had a lot to chew on. He's finally starting to find his footing. Bit by bit, he's throwing off the more immature aspects of his personality – as she said, he's growing up.<p>

He was never dissipated like Devin Lodge; still, the old Tony would've had a bit of secret admiration for the man's lifestyle. Today he feels nothing but contempt.

"You have any idea who I am?"

Tony knows, it's a penetrating philosophical question.

* * *

><p><strong>Advance Notice to all my faithful readers...<strong>

**Christmas is coming, and along with it the usual mad rush to get everything done. I'm going to be out of town for a few days over the holidays, possibly without access to the internet. I also know that most of you have far better things to do at this time of year than waiting at your computer with bated breath for my Daily Drabble...things like, oh I don't know, spending time with family and friends, perhaps? :) Therefore, although I will do my best to keep posting daily until December 25th, I will be taking a few days' hiatus at the end of the calendar year. I know you won't mind. XD**


	175. Episode 8x12: Recruited

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.12 – Recruited<br>Original Airdate: January 18, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Paperwork and Painkillers'_  
>CharactersPairings: Vance, Gibbs, SecNav  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: PG (language)

Summary: He's glad to be back...or is he?

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Vance isn't sure why he's admitting this to Gibbs...it's not as if Jethro can do anything about it.<p>

His exhaustion isn't so much a physical thing – it's been almost two months since the explosion at the safe house – but he's tired of the bullshit. He's tired of playing politician; having to defend his actions, and those of his agents, to SecNav.

The suggestion that he take more time off is laughable. Paperwork comes with the territory, but not in Gibbs' world, and because Leon feels indebted to him, he won't complain.

He'll suck it up, and move on.


	176. Episode 8x13: Freedom

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.13 – Recruited<br>Original Airdate: February 1, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Seasoned, Not Dessicated'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Ziva, Ray Cruz, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Back in my Baltimore Homicide days..."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>They say you have to know where you've been in order to know where you're going. Tony's not exactly yearning for the past, but he has some fond memories. Those experiences made him who he is today – an excellent investigator, with a healthy sense of humour.<p>

Ziva thinks the fact he's reminiscing means he's feeling old, but she's wrong. She wanted him to grow up, and he has. He's got plenty to offer, and if Renaissance Ray would just stay out of his way, he'd have a chance to show her.

After all, she did say she likes older men...


	177. Episode 8x14: A Man Walks Into A Bar

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.14 – A Man Walks Into A Bar...<br>Original Airdate: February 8, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'A Shrink Walks Into A Basement...'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Dr. Rachel Cranston, Kate Todd, Shannon, Kelly  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: The constant is being true to ourselves.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome

* * *

><p>Gibbs was sure he'd managed to deflect Rachel Cranston's probing. Hell, he even figured he'd turned the tables on her, by helping her to close the book on her sister's death. Now, though, he can hear Kate chortling inside his head...<em>nice try Gibbs, but you're not getting off that easy.<em>

"When you keep things bottled up inside...even the harshest response seems appropriate."

Fine. He'll concede that Dr. Cranston knows him better than he thought; but she doesn't know everything. Kate's death was no accident. Neither were Shannon and Kelly's.

Sometimes the harshest response is the only one that makes sense.


	178. Episode 8x15: Defiance

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.15 – Defiance<br>Original Airdate: February 15, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Auld Lang Syne'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Vance, Tom Morrow, Adriana Gorgova  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "We were doing our job, Leon."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>As usual, it all comes down to two things: trust, and communication...the absence thereof, that is. For awhile after his brush with death, Leon seemed to have mellowed. Just lately though, he's been preoccupied again; it feels like all the progress they'd made has been lost.<p>

This job was so much easier when Tom Morrow was at the helm. Tom wouldn't have assumed Gibbs' team screwed up. He wouldn't have sat back and let the FBI take over their investigation. He wouldn't have demanded proof of their theory about Adriana's involvement in the kidnapping either.

Gibbs misses the old days.


	179. Episode 8x16: Kill Screen

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.16 – Kill Screen<br>Original Airdate: February 22, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'What's Your Sign?'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Dr. Rachel Cranston, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Still hiding behind your horoscope?"

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p><em>Don't take too long. Life is short. <em>Tony's been thinking these kinds of thoughts quite a bit lately. It started some time before Dr. Cranston showed up, but her words brought things into sharper focus. He hasn't actually done anything about it yet; maybe he can do something for Tim.

Tony understands where McGee's coming from. He's cultivated the image of a ladies' man over the years, but appearances can be deceiving. It's easier to tell the universe you're not interested instead of admitting that you're scared of winding up alone.

That would be what's known as being a dumb-ass.


	180. Episode 8x17: One Last Score

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.17 – One Last Score<br>Original Airdate: March 1, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Varsity'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, Gibbs, EJ Barrett  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: That's how you get a captain's "C" on your jersey.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>He's been in Gibbs' shadow for ten years. Tony's not getting any younger, as people keep reminding him lately. The arrival of EJ Barrett has made him realize what's really been bothering him these last few months. In her, he sees the future he might have had.<p>

Might yet have.

EJ isn't afraid to speak her mind. She has the Director's ear; she's a star. It doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes, either. Yes, he can work with this script. The original film was good, but the sequel will be even better.

Steve McQueen, eat your heart out.


	181. Episode 8x18: Out of the Frying Pan

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.18 – Out of the Frying Pan<br>Original Airdate: March 22, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Interrogation: 101'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs, Vance  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "We're bringing down a kid, Leon, not a tree."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Gibbs never thought he'd see the day when he'd have more composure and self-control than Director Vance. It almost feels like Leon's trying to emulate Gibbs' style; if so, he's doing a lousy job of it.<p>

Keeping secrets...granted, Gibbs has pulled that stunt more than once. Occasionally it's been to conceal a conflict of interest, so he can't press that point too hard. Trying to chop the table in half, though, was a bit over the top. Gibbs may have brandished a weapon once or twice when interrogating a suspect.

But he always made sure the cameras were off first.


	182. Episode 8x19: TellAll

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.19 – Tell-All<br>Original Airdate: March 29, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'At a Loss for Words'_  
>CharactersPairings: Gibbs (implied), McGee, Madeline Dumont  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I am not in the book world, Miss Dumont."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"You run out of words, McGee?" Yes, actually, he has. That's the problem.<p>

There's a reason Madeline Dumont recognizes his face. She was one of the publishers he approached when he was flogging Deep Six to anyone who'd give him an audience. She wouldn't give him the time of day then, and that would be reason enough for him to feel uncomfortable sitting across from this woman.

There's a more deep-seated reason too, though; he's tried not to think about that part of his past, but now he has to face the truth.

Thom E. Gemcity is dead and buried.


	183. Episode 8x20: Two Faced

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.20 – Two-Faced<br>Original Airdate: April 5, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'First Person Possessive'_  
>CharactersPairings: E.J. Barrett, Tony, Gibbs, Vance  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I'm not afraid of him."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony says she should fear the Great White, but Gibbs is really just a little boy in a sandbox, hoarding his Tonka toys and stomping his feet in a tantrum.<p>

"You're in my chair...That's my room...It's my way." She almost expects him to add "or the highway" on the end of that. He doesn't have the authority to say it, though – Vance outranks him, and that's all that counts in E.J.'s book.

It would be funny, except for one thing – she sees traces of it in Tony, too. "...my crime scene...my evidence."

Better nip that in the bud right now.


	184. Episode 8x21: Dead Reflection

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.21 – Dead Reflection<br>Original Airdate: April 12, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Zero-Sum Game'_  
>CharactersPairings: Tony, E.J. Barrett, Ziva, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Well, you're gonna have to make some choices. I'm glad I'm not you."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>There's no doubt about it – this 'thing' with E.J. is the rhinoceros in the room, as Ziva so clumsily put it. Tony told Gibbs that E.J. was easy to be with, and it's true; at least, in contrast to being with his partner. The constant bickering, the suspicion, having to correct her mangled English idioms...it's all gotten so tiresome. With E.J., he can just <em>talk<em>...just _be_.

Ziva does make a valid point though – things can't continue as they are. If he doesn't back down, he'll either have to leave team Gibbs, or be forcibly removed.

Because The Shadow always knows.


	185. Episode 8x22: Baltimore

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.22 – Baltimore<br>Original Airdate: May 3, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Sundance Kid'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: You know, when I was a kid, I always thought I'd grow up to be a hero. – _Butch Cassidy_

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony hasn't always been intimidated by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There was a time when the man he's called 'boss' for the past ten years was just some Navy cop getting in the way of a homicide investigation and stealing evidence; a devious fed who somehow got them to do his job for him.<p>

"I don't like gettin' played." Did he really say that to Gibbs' face? It's a distant memory...things have changed so much since then, he can hardly believe it. Tony can't imagine having that conversation today, and the realization hits him hard.

He's no longer the Sundance Kid.


	186. Episode 8x23: Swan Song

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.23 – Swan Song<br>Original Airdate: May 10, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Suddenly Human'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Ziva, Tony, Mike Franks  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Bring it in.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>That Ziva, of all of them, is the one to lose composure, catches Tony completely off-guard. What happened to the bad-ass ninja he's worked with for the past five years? He's rarely seen her show any emotion whatsoever – not even in Somalia, or its aftermath. For a moment he's lost, incapable of processing what's happening. If she were any other woman...and then it clicks.<p>

This has nothing to do with Mike Franks. It could have been anyone. It's simply the tipping point; one death too many. Finally, she _is_ like any other woman.

_Welcome to the human race, Ziva David._


	187. Episode 8x24: Pyramid

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 8.24 – Pyramid<br>Original Airdate: May 17, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'More Than Friends'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Abby/McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Are you for real right now, McGee? Really?"

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome.

* * *

><p>Abby loves teasing Timmy about being jealous. Every guy she goes out with is bound to elicit a defensive reaction from him. She knows it's not because he loves her – well, not <em>that<em> way, anyway. It's more like..._what's he got that I don't?_ It's kind of cute. And flattering.

She's never seen him like this, though. "...if something ever happened to you, I would..."

Twenty-six hours without sleep does screwy things to your brain, so it's possible she's not reading the situation accurately, but there's something about the clench of his jaw. The fear in his eyes.

Oh wow, McGee..._really?_


	188. Episode 9x01: Nature of the Beast

NCIS Daily Drabble

**_WELCOME TO SEASON 9, PEOPLE! I can't believe we're here already! Thank you so much to everyone who's been following me on this odyssey. We're almost caught up, folks, but when we are, the drabbles won't stop; I still plan to write one per week, so that when we finally say goodbye to NCIS (and I rue that day, BTW), it'll be a complete boxed set. So stick around, won't you?_**

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.01 – Nature of the Beast<br>Original Airdate: September 19, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'A.D.D.'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, Jeanne Benoit, Gibbs, SecNav Clayton Jarvis  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "You haven't learned everything. I'd have told him to forget it."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Repeatedly making the same choices and expecting a different outcome is insane – at least, that's what people say. He's being quizzed by a shrink, so maybe it's possible he <em>is<em> a little unbalanced.

After the whole Jeanne Benoit debacle, Tony swore he'd never take on another assignment that required keeping his team (and Gibbs in particular) in the dark. Ambition can do strange things to a man's resolve, though. Experience taught him never to look a gifthorse in the mouth, so when Jarvis singled him out, he figured opportunity was knocking.

Well, he always did have a short attention span.


	189. Episode 9x02: Restless

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.02 – Restless<br>Original Airdate: September 26, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'If Looks Could Kill...'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Hank Galvaston, Salim Ulman  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: I am fine.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"Oh, sorry. That's right. You only use that on little girls."<p>

Ziva tries to hide it, but she wonders if Tony's catching the look in her eyes as Gibbs utters those words. Her stare is intense...her every instinct is to turn away from Hank Galvaston. She knows she must not do so.

He is the effigy of Salim Ulman, yet he exists in flesh and bone, just as surely as that monster did until his encounter with Gibbs' bullet.

A cigarette...a pair of tongs...it matters little what instrument is chosen. The effect is the same.

The victim forever changed.


	190. Episode 9x03: The Penelope Papers

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.03 – The Penelope Papers<br>Original Airdate: October 3, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'McMeechum'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, McGee  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: There's those that's got 'em and those that don't. Gonads, son. Big brass ones.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Of all the agents Gibbs has mentored and groomed over the years, McGee might be the one of whom he's most proud. When he first met him, Tim was green...as green as they come. You can't do much with green wood, in its natural state. But as it ages, the excess moisture evaporates, leaving a product that can be carved, shaped and formed into something you can be proud of.<p>

He's taught him the skills, but there was one last lesson yet to be learned. The moment Tim pulled that file from his hand, Gibbs knew.

His work was done.


	191. Episode 9x04: Enemy on the Hill

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.04 – Enemy on the Hill<br>Original Airdate: October 11, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Photo Finish'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: McGee, Tony, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: It's not a contest, DiNozzo.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>All Timothy McGee ever wanted was to be treated as an equal. He never imagined that would mean he'd become a threat, but lately, it seems that's Tony's perception of him. Every time Gibbs walks into the bullpen these days, it's a race to see who can 'wow' the boss first with the latest tidbit of investigative brilliance.<p>

That trip down to Abby's lab was all for show; Tim's sure of it. Tony knew full well where Gibbs was. He just wanted to rub McGee's nose in the fact he'd found the source of Kaplan's money.

What's he afraid of?


	192. Episode 9x05: Safe Harbor

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.05 – Safe Harbor<br>Original Airdate: October 18, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'Maverick'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Vance, Gibbs, SecNav (Clayton Jarvis)  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "This isn't my first rodeo, Leon. Gibbs isn't my first cowboy. I'm fine."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It's taken three years, but Leon's finally figured out how to get things done at NCIS. He's learned how to smooth ruffled feathers, how to navigate political minefields...and how to handle Leroy Jethro Gibbs.<p>

He also knows Clayton Jarvis suffers from a touch of hubris...a dangerous trait for a man with so much power. Leon could teach him a thing or two, but he's not surprised when his offer of assistance is rejected. What _does_ surprise him is his old friend bringing Gibbs in to the conversation, without prompt or provocation. A cowboy, indeed.

Welcome to the Wild West, Clayt.


	193. Episode 9x06: Thirst

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.06 – Thirst<br>Original Airdate: October 25, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Yin and Yang of Trust'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony DiNozzo  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "I've got solid gold sources coming out the yang."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>One of the keys to Tony's success as an investigator is that he's developed a network of sources and informants; connections he can tap into for bits of information that just might turn out to be pivotal to a case.<p>

He always used to be the go-to guy for scuttlebutt too; no more. It's disturbing – not so much because they no longer trust him, but because that was how he used to keep his game up.

If you can't even ferret out what's going on in your own backyard, how is anyone supposed to take you seriously in the field?


	194. Episode 9x07: Devil's Triangle

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.07 – Devil's Triangle<br>Original Airdate: October 31, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'What Might Have Been'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Diane, Shannon  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: He really liked her. She really loved him.

Unbeta'd - comments & concrit welcome

* * *

><p>"You were my Shannon, Leroy."<p>

It's not until Diane is halfway up the stairs that the meaning of those words truly sinks in for Gibbs. Which is a good thing, because the door they threaten to open is one he'd much rather keep closed and locked up tight.

Love is so easily confused with comfort; with familiarity. It was easy to put the past behind him when Diane was just his 'human antidepressant'. Now, not so much. Part of him will always wonder if it could have been different...

...and how it's possible he never knew she loved him so.


	195. Episode 9x08: Engaged Part 1

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.08 – Engaged (Part 1)<br>Original Airdate: November 7, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'This is Life Calling...'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, EJ  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "This is an omen, isn't it?"

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>Tony's not really sure why it's never bothered him before now. Almost daily, he's photographing partially decomposed bodies, interviewing distraught family members and emotionless killers. Amid the devastation of this crime scene, though, all those years of practiced detachment can't overcome the feeling of impending doom closing in on him.<p>

Ok...those fifteen hairs in the shower drain certainly didn't help, either.

After EJ left, he thought he was starting to figure it all out. Who he was. What he wanted out of life. He's no longer so sure anymore, and time is of the essence.

The Man Upstairs is watching.


	196. Episode 9x09: Engaged Part 2

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncisdrabble100 challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.09 – Engaged (Part 2)<br>Original Airdate: November 14, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Burden of Command'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Vance, Gibbs  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: "Careful. People are gonna think you care."

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>It took serious effort and political savvy to claw his way to the top. At the time, Leon was certain it was what he wanted. It still is. That's not to say he doesn't have moments when he wishes the weight on his shoulders would lighten up just a bit.<p>

Work is work. Fun is...not work, and never the twain shall meet. He was never like Jethro; carefree and in-your-face are not his style. Even from 4,000 miles away, treating the Secretary of the Navy like a frat brother is a dangerous move.

Leon would never get away with that.


	197. Episode 9x10: Sins of the Father

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncis_drabble challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.10 – Sins of the Father<br>Original Airdate: November 22, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Real Deal'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Anthony DiNozzo Sr., Gibbs, Tony  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Money can't buy love. It's just as well...because he's broke.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"I didn't do it for you. I did it for your son."<p>

Such gestures are a foreign concept to the man standing barefoot and confused in Gibbs' kitchen. It's slowly beginning to dawn on him that he's a fraud – and not merely in the strict legal sense of the word.

He's not only grown tired of hustling; pretending to be something he's not takes more energy than he can muster on a consistent basis. The cracks in the armor are beginning to show.

There's a terrible irony in all of this...evidently, his son knows him better than he knows himself.


	198. Episode 9x11: Newborn King

NCIS Daily Drabble

Prompt: ncis_drabble challenge #186 - 'Episode Related'  
>Episode 9.11 – Newborn King<br>Original Airdate: December 13, 2011  
>WARNING: SPOILERS!<p>

Title: _'The Ghost of Christmas Past'  
><em>Characters/Pairings: Tony, DiNozzo Senior, Gibbs (implied)  
>Word Count: 100<br>Rating: G

Summary: Family and job. Two different cups.

Beta by **Karaokegal**

* * *

><p>"You think I made a mistake?"<p>

"I think you made it twice now."

_Just like my father._ The thought pops into his head unbidden, and even though he doesn't really want to acknowledge its presence, it does explain a lot. Growing up, there was never any question where Senior's priorities lay. If Tony's mother hadn't died, it's doubtful the marriage would have lasted.

Is the problem really that Tony couldn't find balance in his life, though? A small piece of him suspects it's actually fear of repeating his father's mistakes that's paralyzing him.

Time to man up and move on.


End file.
